Sombre musique
by 8Maud8
Summary: Edward est un jeune journaliste téméraire en mission d'infiltration dans la mafia, habitué des clubs de jazz new-yorkais des années 30, Bella une jeune musicienne à la nature un peu particulière… Violence: attention âmes sensibles!
1. Le jazz dans le sang et inversement

**Bien l'bonjours! Voici ma toute première fan fic, un peu courte pour ce premier chapitre, mais je ne suis pas trop habituée au format de ce site qui font paraitre les texte si petit! ^^" J'utilise les personnages qui appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais toute autres modification son miennes, blablabla vous connaissez la suite! **

**Bella est un vampire, mais pas avec les caractéristiques de la série: vous les découvrirez au fur et à mesure! Et surtout, si vous croyez que cette histoire est une douce romance tout rose avec des courses au ralenti dans des champs de fleur avec un tout gentil Happy ending, alors vous risquez d'être surpris... mais qui vivra verra! (puisque de toute façon, la suite n'est pas encore écrite!) **

**bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas mettre des reviews, positif ou non, pour que je puisse m'améliorer!**

**bye bye!  
**

**NB: même si vous n'aimez pas le jazz, pas de soucis, le texte est sur silencieux! :p

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Le jazz dans le sang et inversement.**

Mes pas résonnent dans la petite ruelle pavée, rajoutant au sentiment d'insécurité qui plane dans l'air. L'atmosphère entre les deux immeubles de briques qui bordent mon chemin est saturée par une odeur d'urine, de vomis et autres rejections douteuses que je ne tente pas d'identifier. Le vent froid permet quelque peu de l'atténuer, mais procure en même temps des frissons glacé à ma colonne vertébrale. Je continue malgré tout mon chemin dans la rue mal famée, car après tout que voulez-vous, la majorité des ruelles de New York des années 30 étant ainsi, on s'habitue.

Je ne croisai presque personne le long de mon chemin, excepté quelques mendiants et prostituées qui tentaient de me vendre leurs charmes. Je fus même abordé par un jeune homme travesti, me proposant un petit détour dans un coin sombre proposition que je rejette d'un air embarrassé -je mentirais en disant légèrement.

Je débouche bientôt sur une route plus large, me tirant de mes pensées sur les occupants de la ruelle. Je continue donc à marcher, saluant au passage les personnes que je connais d'un léger hochement de tête, déambulant sous les réverbères de la Grand rue. En apercevant à quelques mètres de moi le but de ma sortie nocturne, je réajuste mon veston, vérifie que mon chapeau est toujours vissé sur mon crâne et m'avance vers l'entrée du Cotton Club.

Quelques accords de jazz s'écoulent déjà à travers les interstices de la grande porte du temple du genre.

« - Bonsoir Jasper ! Lançais-je au grand jeune homme blond à l'allure élancée se tenant à l'entrée.

- Edward ! Comment va mon client favori ! s'exclama-t-il à son tour, me donnant une grande accolade.

-Bien bien, je te remercie ! Je reviens d'une petite ville du Sud-Est pour un reportage et l'absence de bonne musique y est telle que la première chose que je fais de retour en ville et de courir dans ta salle !

-Merci du compliment ! Mais si tu viens pour écouter des grands, tu t'es trompé de semaine. Jusqu'à demain soir, ce sont des anonymes qui se représentent, décision du chef, précisa-t-il en haussant les épaule. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la sélection est rude, rajouta-t-il pour me rassurer avec un petit sourire.

-Et bien allons voir si ton patron sait encore trouver de nouveau talents ! , lui lançais-je avant de rentrer à l'intérieur par la porte qu'il me tenait ouverte. »

J'avais fais la connaissance de Jasper quelques mois plus tôt, lors de mon installation en ville. Il commençait alors son travaille au Cotton Club et son appartement était en face du mien, et il est d'ailleurs toujours à la même place. Notre passion commune pour le jazz nous avait rapproché et nous nous étions rapidement lié d'amitié. Il faut dire que lui comme moi sommes plutôt réservés, protégeant notre intimité et nos secrets, nous n'avions jamais de silences gênés dans nos conversations, comme nous en avions parfois avec d'autres connaissances.

La salle est, comme à son habitude, complètement pleine. L'éclairage des lustres disposé dans toute la pièce donnant une atmosphère sombre et intime. Je me dirige vers le bar et, une fois assis, je commande un whisky. Je me tourne alors vers le nouvel artiste qui fait suite au saxophoniste qui venait de jouer, dégustant le liquide ambré avec un sourire non dissimulé.

**/**

Mon doigt descends le long de l'affiche du programme de la soirée : 22:00, je passe donc dans une heure. Je pousse un long soupir de lassitude, réajuste ma tenue, sors des coulisses et va m'asseoir au bar, commandant un gin tonic que je ne bois pas. Je pivote d'un quart de tour vers la scène et observe le saxophoniste à l'œuvre il joue vraiment bien, manquant un peu de technique certes, mais l'émotion est là. Je ferme les yeux et laisse mon ouïe s'étendre dans la salle. La musique s'écoule puissamment, l'émotion transportant le public dont les cœurs battent au rythme des notes de l'improvisation. Leur pulsation cardiaque est divinement rapide, puissante. Je sens le sang affluer dans leurs artères, leur respiration irrégulière, la transpiration dans leur cou…

Je soulève à nouveau mes paupières et tente de garder mon calme vis-à-vis de la douce mélodie sanguine. J'aspire donc une inutile bouffée d'air et reprend contenance.

« Bonsoir, mademoiselle. Puis-je vous offrir un verre ? »

Je me retourne vers l'origine de la voix, et après analyse de ladite voix, soulève un sourcil interrogateur.

« Merci bien, mais je suis déjà servie, dis-je froidement pour calmer ses ardeurs »

Le problème quand on est une vampire, c'est que le nombre d'homme qui veut vous offrir un verre -et plus si affinité- est bien trop élevé pour vos nerfs. C'est vrai que c'est bien pratique pour se faire une p'tite Pression, mais tout de même, c'est lassant.

« Vous êtes ravissante, en tout cas »

Je pousse un soupir d'ennui face à l'insistance de l'homme qui, il faut être honnête, ne ressemble pas à grand-chose. Remarquant que le fait de l'ignorer ne fonctionne pas beaucoup, je décide d'utiliser une approche disons, …différente.

« Monsieur, si vous n'étiez pas assez laid pour me faire mal aux yeux et si votre intelligence dépassait ou même égalait celle d'un rat d'égout, peut-être que je pourrai vous considérer. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, allez baver ailleurs, je vous prie, déclarais-je d'un ton glacial à mon voisin. »

Brutal, mais efficace.

Je pivote à nouveau vers la scène pendant que l'importun disparaît hors de mon champ de vision et, ce qui n'est pas négligeable, du champ d'action de mon nez ! L'artiste se met alors à jouer un swing, me faisait sourire imperceptiblement. Cette réaction me surprend, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas vraiment souris. Vraiment longtemps. Il faut dire que j'ai la déprime du siècle, à proprement parler. Je change souvent de ville, voir même de pays, de métier, et naturellement d'identité, mais rien y fait. Je m'emmerde. Bon, il faut relativiser, ces dernier temps, je m'étais mise à la pratique du jazz, ce qui me remontait légèrement le moral, en tout cas plus que la dernière fois où je m'étais mis en tête de devenir une cantatrice… Je m'étais fait rejeter à coup de pied hors de la salle d'audition royale, et moi je m'étais défoulé à coup de dent… tiens, nouveau sourire. Cette soirée me réservait peut-être quelques bonnes surprises !

Lassée par le duo que formait à présent le saxophoniste accompagnée d'une jeune femme à l'allure de catin, je me levai et sorti devant l'entrée du Cotton club. Me tenant sous le porche, je sorti une cigarette, mais avant d'avoir sortit une allumette, ce charmant Jasper me l'alluma.

J'apprécie toujours la présence du jeune homme, il n'est jamais gênant, restant discret, mais toujours à votre écoute. De plus, l'odeur qu'il dégage me rappelle inévitablement la douceur d'une de mes dernières soirées d'humaine. Je dégluti fortement en me remémorant ce bon moment et me tournait vers le jeune blond.

« -Bonsoir, Jazz.

- Isabella, arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça je vous prie, ce surnom me gêne un peu, ce plaignit-il avec un demi sourire.

- Et toi, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je préfère Bella, lui répliquais-je doucement.

-Vous…

- Et cesse donc par la même occasion de me vouvoyer, je me sens vieille, gémis-je avec une petite moue, et rigolant intérieurement à mon demi mensonge : j'ETAIS vieille.

- D'accord ! TU as gagné Lady, soupira-t-il en souriant. Alors, pas trop le trac ? ce n'est que ta deuxième représentation ici, même si la première c'est bien passé, au peu que j'ai entendu.

- Tu n'est même pas venu m'écouté ? Ami ingrat ! m'indignais-je faussement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je viendrais t'écouter ce soir Mme-aux-grands-air, ma pause tombe en même temps que ta représentation. Mais, dit-il en regardant sa montre, tu devrais filer en coulisse pour te préparer, tu passes dans dix petites minutes ! »

Je fini ma cigarette tranquillement et, faisant un clin d'œil à Jasper qui saluait apparemment un amis, je retournai à l'intérieur.

« Edward ! … » La voix du jeune homme fut coupée par le bruit de la porte qui claquait derrière mon dos, tandis que je me dirigais vers les coulisses où je me prépare pour mon passage.

**/**

Une jeune femme élégante fait son entrée sous les applaudissements du public. Elle marche d'un pas léger, semblant flotter quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, on la croirait entrain de danser.

_« … »_

Sa longue robe noire, moulant ses formes élégantes, laisse apparaître un décolleté sublime. Je sens qu'elle émet un charisme puissant, duquel je m'arrache difficilement pour regarder le public qui, lui, a les yeux rivés sur la femme qui prend alors place au piano. Ses cheveux bruns se dispersent librement autour de son visage, l'enveloppant, la pâleur de son teint faisant ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux.

Elle respire profondément, soulevant sa poitrine, et…

_« …sang… » _

Je secoue ma tête, pensant avoir rêver. De un, cela faisait au moins deux ans que je n'entendais plus les pensées des gens, et de deux, cette bribe de pensée me semblait quelque peu bizarre venant de la personne sur scène.

_« …ble…calm… y va… »_

Apparemment, je manquais d'entraînement, et mon don ne fonctionnait pas très bien, c'est sans doute ce qui m'a fait entendre le mot « sang ».

La pianiste se mit alors à chanter _a cappella_ et je reconnu immédiatement _Feeling Good _(1). Sa voix était profonde et chantante, je fermais les yeux et me laissais emporté par la musique.

_Birds flying high you know how I feel  
Sun in the sky you know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me  
And I'm feeling good_

Les cuivres se mirent à sonner, donnant plus de profondeur à cette musique, la femme pianotait avec force et émotion. Je refermais à nouveau les yeux et laissais tout mon être s'accorder sur la musique.

_« hum… calme toi, ignore cette odeur, joue… puissance…»_

Cet étrange murmure dans la tête me fit sortir de mes songes et je relevais la tête d'un air interrogateur dans Sa direction.

Je croisais alors son regard ambré.

**/**

Ayant senti un regard différent des autres sur moi, je chassais une fois de plus ces idées sanguines de ma tête, avant de lever mon regard.

A l'autre bout de la salle, un homme me regardait d'un air étrange. Curieux. Ce regard me gêna, je détournais rapidement mon regard de lui pour me concentrer sur mon morceau. Il était plus que séduisant, ses cheveux avaient des reflets cuivrés, ses yeux étaient d'une profondeur sans pareil, lui donnant un air hors du temps. Je relevais rapidement mes yeux pendant que je reprenais le couplet, et j'entre aperçu un léger sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Comme s'il… comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. A ces mots, je vis son sourire bouger imperceptiblement. Lorsque je le remarquais, je remis en place ma protection que je n'avais pas utilisé depuis longtemps : si cet humain avait une capacité spéciale, elle était à présent sans aucun effet sur moi.

A la fin de la chanson, je me levai pour saluer l'auditoire et je m'aperçu que le bel inconnu discutait amicalement avec Jasper, tout les deux debout pour m'applaudir, apparemment amis.

Pour la deuxième musique (2), je restais debout, face aux multiples cœurs qui battaient en résonance.

_Romance in the dark with you_ (romance dans le noir avec vous)

_All at once I knew darlin', love was near_ (Tout à coup j'ai su cheri, l'amour était proche)

_I thrill to my finger tips, I could feel your lips_ (Je tremble jusqu'au bout des doigts, je pouvais sentir vos levres)

_Darlin', oh__ so near_ (Cheri, oh si proche)

_The music was so entrancing_ (la musique était si envoutante)

_the lights all began to fade_ (toutes les lumière ont commencé à s'estomper)

_I said to myself, keep dancing_ (Je me suis dit, continue de danser)

_but only my heart obeyed _ (Mais seul mon cœur a obéi)

_A flame grew from just a spark_ (une flamme est née d'une étincelle)

_When I found romance in the dark with you_ (quand j'ai découvert la romance dans le noir avec vous)

A la fin de la chanson, je relevai les yeux vers le bar, espérant y voir le jeune inconnu. Quand je vis qu'il n'y étais plus, je me senti paniquer, et je passais la salle en revue avant de le trouver, avec soulagement, adossé à une colonne, à quelques mètres seulement de la scène. Lorsque je croisa sont regard, si j'avais pu, je vous le jure, sans aucun doute possible, j'aurai rougi de plaisir jusqu'aux oreilles.

_(1) : Nina Simone - Feeling Good_

_(2) : Billie Holyday : Romance in the dark_


	2. Quand tombe le masque

**Hey! Amis lecteurs, amies lectrices, je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Alors tout d'abords je voudrais remercier les personnes qui m'ont rajouter en favoris ou qui m'ont mis en alerte : ça m'a fait super plaisir, et ça motive franchement ! **

**Pour ce qui est de la fréquence des sorties, je pense publier un chapitre par semaine, comme ça je tente de me restreindre pour travailler et ne pas écrire à la place ^^', mais surtout parce que sinon j'ai peur de vouloir aller trop vite et de ne pas bien contrôler le fil de l'histoire (même si le plan général est à présent écrit, d'où la lenteur de la sortie de cette semaine ^^). **

**Bon alors, dans ce nouveau chapitre, les choses sérieuse commencent **(j'écris un peu en crescendo ^^') **: Bella et Edwards vont laisser tomber le masque et monter un peu de leur véritable nature… Ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'ils se tombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, je suis pas franchement une romantique, comme vous pourrez le constater au fur et à mesure des chapitres ^^' **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire si je fais des fautes d'orthographes : je fais attention mais comme j'écris par impulsion (on pourrais les décrire comme des spasmes d'écriture ^^)… mes multiples relectures ne suffisent toujours pas !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Quand tombe le masque**

Je saluai encore le public à la fin de mon répertoire, et partie rapidement en direction des coulisses. Je me sentais bouleversée, et je n'aimais pas franchement ça. Une fois à l'abri des regards, debout dans le coin d'une des salles qui s'étendait derrière la scène, je me concentrais sur mon environnement. J'entendis alors un cœur au loin qui battait calmement, paisiblement je me concentrais dessus et entrepris de me calmer. Je n'étais peut-être plus un nouveau né, loin de là, mais mes sentiments n'ont jamais été vraiment stables, chose qui m'avais conduite plus d'une fois à « légèrement » me laisser aller, libérant ainsi mes instincts par la même occasion.

Debout dans le noir, à écouter ce bruit de fond apaisant, je me calmai enfin. Je sorti alors de ma cachette et me dirigeai vers la salle du club, décidée à aller lui parler. Ouvrant doucement la porte, je sortie en scannant peu à peu l'espace qui s'offrait à mes sens je détectais alors Jasper, discutant avec le barman, et m'approchais alors d'eux.

« - Alors p'tit portier, il est comment mon nouveau cocktail ? questionna l'homme derrière le comptoir.

- pas mal, pas mal. _Spirit_, c'est ça ? C'est buvable… Peut-être que si tu continue ainsi, tu vas enfin pouvoir te trouver une nana, Emmet ! le taquina Jasper.

- Bonsoir Em, lançais-je au grand gabarit qui se tenait derrière le bar en ronchonnant à la remarque de son ami et collègue, toujours à la recherche d'une femme qui veuille bien te supporter ? Courage ! rajoutais-je malicieusement.

- Isabella ! Toujours aussi magnifique à ce que je vois ! Tu était éblouissante sur scène, s'exclama-t-il. … Et toujours aussi sarcastique, rajouta-t-il, après un petit remerciement de ma part, avant de se tourner vers mon voisin : Jazz, tu as une mauvaise influence sur la lady ! », grogna-t-il avant de partir un peu plus loin avec un petit « désolé », pour servir des clients qui lui faisait signe.

Profitant de son absence, je me tourne vers le jeune blond et tentant de ne rien laisser paraître, le questionna :

« - Dis moi Jazz, qui était l'homme à tes côté à la fin de ma première chanson ? Il me sembla l'avoir déjà vu, mais impossible de mettre un nom sur son visage, dis-je d'un ton léger.

- Tu parles du grand type aux yeux verts, les cheveux en bataille ? oui, c'est Edward Cullen, un journaliste prometteur… s'il arrêtait de se mettre dans des situations embarrassante, rajouta-t-il tristement.

- Comment ça ? demandais-je

- Et bien, il est très curieux et sa volonté de mettre à jours des activités illicites le pousse à d'infiltrer dans des réseaux souterrain, que tout homme sain d'esprit évitera avec le plus grand soin, répondit-il sur un ton de confidence, après un instant d'hésitation où il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, .

- Il se fait passer pour le membre d'une mafia ? murmurais-je, un peu terrifiée à cette idée.

- oui, mais pas un mot, m'intima-t-il ! Je te fais confiance, pour une raison qui m'est quelque peu inconnue, mais nous somme les seuls au courant, à part l'intéressé, bien entendu. Même son patron ne sait rien, mis à part qui lui prépare un article du feu de dieu !

- Oui, je comprends. Mais ou est-il d'ailleurs ? demandais-je, regardant à nouveau la salle qui m'entourait.

- Il a pris un coup de fil au bar, je pense que c'était pour son boulot… Il avait d'ailleurs l'air bien triste de repartir avant de saluer l'artiste, fit-il en souriant, moqueur. »

Je balayai sa remarque d'un revers de main et, après lui avoir dit au revoir ainsi qu'à Emmet, je pris congé et sorti dans la rue.

Les émotions de la soirée m'avaient quelque peu chamboulées, et je décidais de marcher un peu à allure normal dans la ville.

Elle avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois que j'étais venue… il faut dire que cela datait des années 1830, une centaine d'année, en somme ! Je n'avais fais que débarquer sur la côte est avant de partir pour le sud. De la ville de New York je n'avais vu, car il n'y avait alors rien à voir. A l'époque, la fortune me souriait et j'avais donc décidée de m'installer dans une villa dans la campagne du sud du Nouveau Continent le pays n'étant pas encore tout à fait stabilisé, mais dans le coin paumé où je m'étais retirée, le problème des esclaves n'était vraiment pas d'actualité. Je n'étais pas spécialement pour l'asservissement de la population noire, mais cette situation était on ne peut plus agréable pour moi : le gibier dormait sous mon toit.

Sortant de ma tête tout ces anciens souvenirs, je me demandais combien de temps j'allais rester ici. Le New-York de l'époque actuelle me plaisais bien, mais je ne voulais pas tomber dans la routine : en ce moment, il me fallait de l'action ! La pratique du jazz m'occupait pendant la totalité des nuits où je ne chassais pas, travaillant le piano et le saxophone. Mais la chose qui m'avait principalement poussé à m'établir à NY, au lieu de partir en voyage, était le manque d'argent qui commençait à se faire ressentir. Je n'avais peut-être pas de dépense en alimentation, mais mes habitudes vestimentaires me coûtaient pas mal, et il ne faut pas croire que les vampires, parce qu'ils vivent longtemps, sont tous pleins aux as ! J'avais donc fais des représentations dans différents lieux, avant d'arriver au Cotton Club il y avait de cela 4 jours, et je m'y sentais déjà comme chez moi. Je faisais du mieux que je pouvais, espérant pouvoir continuer à m'y produire même après la fin de la Semaine des Découvertes, mais je n'y croyais pas trop vu le niveau des invités habituels du club : pour la première soirée de réouverture, Duke Ellington et son orchestre feraient un concert privé pour les habitués du lieu, le lendemain, c'était Billie Holiday… Vous voyez que je ne me faisais pas trop d'espoir !

[…]

Je continuai mon chemin, passant non loin de travaux gigantesques : nous étions en juin 1930 et cela faisait trois mois que les new-yorkais devaient supporter le bruit de la construction de l'Empire State Building. La poussière qui s'échappait faisait éternuer puis grogner les passants contre les travaux, sauf moi qui appréciais d'être présente à la construction d'un bâtiment qui marquerait forcement l'histoire de la ville.

Soudain, une bouffée d'excitation me monta au cerveau, me faisant sortir de ma réflexion : je me tournai vers l'origine de cette sensation et vis un couple, collé l'un à l'autre tout au fond d'une ruelle étroite qui finissait en cul de sac, à l'abris des regard humain. Mais moi, je les voyais, je pouvais entendre leurs soupir, leurs murmures étouffés, leurs cœurs qui battaient la chamade d'être ainsi en pleine ville, pouvant être surpris à tout instant. Les bruits qu'ils produisaient m'avaient envahit, et je restais plantée au milieu du chemin, coupée dans mon élans, fixant tour à tour le lieu de leurs ébats et le coin de la rue où je devais tourner pour retourner chez moi. Je tentais de me contrôler, mais tout à coup, je n'en puis plus et, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, je traversais le chemin qui me séparait d'eux en courant. L'instant d'après, je me tenait vers eux, dans l'ombre, silencieuse et assoiffée. Leur souffle se faisait de plus en plus présent, mon esprit, non, tout mon être était absorbé dans la scène qui s'étalait devant moi, jouant les voyeuse d'un soir.

Les mains de l'homme empoignaient fermement les fesses de sa partenaire, la robe de cette dernière relevée jusqu'au cou, la pressant contre son bassin et l'écrasant contre le mur froid. La jeune femme rejetait sa tête en arrière, poussant des soupirs qui me firent frémir d'excitation, elle empoigna soudainement la tête de son partenaire, qui attelait autant qu'elle, et l'écrasa contre sa poitrine dénudée, poussant un petit cri lorsque l'homme lui mordilla le téton. Grognant toujours, ce dernier accéléra la cadence, la pénétrant toujours plus vite, plus profondément, respirant de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que sa partenaire pousse un cris étouffé et, relâchant la tension, il se vida en elle.

J'étais déjà sur son cou, le cri de sa partenaire m'avait trop excité.

Sortant mes dents, je le mordis violement dans le cou au moment de son éjaculation son sang circulait à toute vitesse dans ses veines, me poussant à boire toujours plus, toujours plus vite. Son cri de surprise s'était vite transformé en un ralle de souffrance son amante ne compris pas immédiatement ce qui ce passait, mais lorsqu'elle sembla s'éveiller, ma main avait plaqué sa gorge contre le mur, compressant ses cordes vocales par la même occasion. Je la fixais des yeux, la pétrifiant de peur, tandis que je continuais à vider son partenaire de son précieux contenu, celui-ci se tortillant pour me donner des coups inutiles. Pour le calmer, je relevais sa tête en arrière à son maximum, le laissant s'étouffer à moitié, mais ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant, car ses jambes bougeaient de plus en plus vite : j'avais un client difficile. Je lâcha alors son cou une seconde pour aller lui briser des côtes, ce faisant, je le calmai définitivement une fois le cœur de l'homme éteind, je lui brisa la nuque d'un tour de main et balança son corps derrière mon dos, tel une poupée de chiffon, mes yeux et ma main n'ayant toujours pas quittés la jeune femme.

A présent que mon saut d'humeur était passé, je détaillai attentivement ma prochaine victime : elle devait avoir dans les vingt ans, les cheveux rouges et courts, la taille fine et des yeux d'un noir profond. Pas trop mal… Je m'approchai de son ventre et humai son odeur tremblante de peur, elle sentait la transpiration et l'odeur du mucus de son sexe. Je remontai lentement ma tête le long de son corps toujours dénudé, remontant jusqu'à son cou, humant la fragrance de son sang.

_« Alors ma belle, prête à mourir ?_ » murmurais en français à son oreille, relâchant doucement sa gorge pour qu'elle puisse un peu mieux respirer : je n'aimais pas me nourrir sur un cadavre, et encore moins gâcher la nourriture. Après tout, chaque vie humaine n'est-elle pas précieuse ?

Je sourais à cette pensée, quand ma petite victime se mit à parler :

« _Je ne crois pas avoir le choix alors vas-y._ » Je fus surprise qu'elle me réponde, cette petite était peut-être intéressante…

« - _Et si tu l'avais, ça t'intéresserait ma belle ?_ continuais-je en français

- _ça dépend des possibilités qu'un monstre comme toi veut me laisser_, répliqua-t-elle d'un air agressif, tentant visiblement de cacher sa peur je grimaçai à mon sobriquet mais ne relevai pas.

- _Hum… Tu m'as l'air intéressante… Je vais te faire une proposition finalement, et elle est plutôt alléchante, tu devras en convenir. Rare sont les personnes à l'avoir eu_, murmurais-je tranquillement, _veux-tu vivre une vie d'éternité et de plaisir au-delà de toute imagination ? Ma fille, veux-tu devenir un enfant de la nuit…, _terminais-je lentement, détachant chaque syllabe, heureuse d'avoir peut-être enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour m'accompagner dans ma vie éternelle.

_- Non_, répondit-elle froidement après avoir encaissé le coup de ma proposition, j'avais entendu faire son cœur faire un raté_, mais vu que mon pauvre avis d'humaine t'importe peu, tu vas tout de même le faire !_

- _Hum…_ fis-je en ignorant la deuxième partie de sa phrase, _et si je te transformais juste pour une nuit, que tu sente les effluves de la nuit, sentir chaque particule se posant sur ton visage, entendre les cœurs palpitant des humains, ressentir l'impact que tu as sur eux… tu changerai forcement d'avis, _murmurais-je, décrivant ce que je ressentais constamment, plus à moi-même qu'à la jeune fille.

- _Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir donné le choix à lui_, dit-elle désignant d'un coup de tête mon dîner hors d'usage et reniflant par à-coup.

- _M'bof… il était pas intéressant_, répondis-je vaguement. _Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Une nuit de passion avant la mort ? Je n'insisterais pas plus tu sais, ton sang sent vraiment bon, et ta petite aventure avec Mister-je-te-plaque-contre-le-mur m'a vraiment mis les nerf à vif : d'habitude je me contente d'une gorgée ou deux par semaine, et le type repart tranquillement… avec un léger mal de tête après s'être « cogner » contre un mur, bien évidement. Alors ? Toujours non ?_

- _Et si tu me laissais repartir ? Je peux tenir ma langue, tu sais !_ s'exclama-t-elle soudain, pensant sûrement avoir vu dans ma réponse une quelconque possibilité d'échappatoire.

- _Mais je ne pense pas que tu serais capable s'oublier cette soirée, et tu sera sûrement traumatisée à vie. En plus, tu vas commencer à voir des gens comme moi partout, devenir frapadingue… Non non, je préfère encore te tuer._

- _…_ »

Poussant un soupir, je sortis mes dents et lui mordis dans le poignet, me contentant d'une gorgée du délicieux breuvage avant de laisser retomber son bras, poussant un profond soupir, lasse de tout cela. La jeune femme leva des yeux vers moi, entre l'incompréhension et la peur que cette simple morsure ne la transforme.

« Pauvre idiote, tu ne risque pas de te transformer à cause de ça, lui dis-je paisiblement en anglais. Dommage, je pensais avoir trouvée une amie, bougonnais-je en faisant une petite moue »

Décidément, je devenais bien trop gentille avec le temps.

Quand je me retournais vers le cadavre, j'entendis que la jeune fille tombait dans les pommes. Je poussais à nouveau un soupir, sachant le travail qui m'attendait. Je vérifiais que ma robe n'était pas tâchée et m'attelai à la tâche : j'avais beau avoir l'appétit calmé pour plusieurs jours, je détestais toujours autant le travail post-prandial. Je pris la jeune fille sur mon dos et, de quelques sauts, montais au dessus de l'un des immeuble qui nous entourait. Je la laissais assise, appuyée contre le rebord de l'édifice. Je me mise à croupies et, sortant de mon pochette un petit couteau, je me mis à lui taillader le poignet, comme l'aurais fait une suicidaire, mais plus légèrement pour éviter une hémorragie externe, afin de masquer les marques de morsures. La pauvre enfant allait sûrement perdre la tête, me dis-je en secouant la tête d'un air attristé. Je réfléchis rapidement et sautais précipitamment dans le vide. Une fois de retour dans la ruelle, je cherchais son sac, que je trouvais adossé contre le mur de brique, et en sorti sa carte d'identité : Kate Sandles. Je mémorisais rapidement puis remonta vers la nommée Kate pour déposer ses affaires à côté de son corps inconscient.

Je redescendis à nouveau et, empoignant le cadavre par le flanc, je couru rapidement jusqu'à la rive. Toujours à l'abri des regards, je m'activais au bord de l'eau puis je plongeais pour y déposer le corps que je venais préalablement de lester avec un gros rocher.

Je ressortis lestement de la mer et, essorant ma robe à franges du mieux que je pus, je reparti tranquillement chez moi en sifflotant un air de jazz.

**/**

Je tirais une gueule de trois mètres de long quand je sortis du Cotton Club, cette saloperie de merde dans laquelle je m'étais fourrée m'empêchait même de discuter avec une sublime artiste ! Et quelle artiste ! Je m'englouti dans mes pensées, me remémorant sa voix, son corps voluptueux dans sa robe à franges noire, sa nuque découverte sous ses cheveux délicatement repoussés sur le côté pendant qu'elle chantait… Je senti mon corps frissonner en réponse à ce flot de souvenir plaisant, mais ses pensées m'intriguaient trop, et plus encore le fait qu'elle soit capable de m'empêcher d'y entrer. Qu'avait-elle donc à cacher ? Elle avait ce côté mystérieux et secret…

Je divaguais, fantasmant sur la belle inconnue, marchant dans les rues sombres de New-York.

Enfin, pas si inconnue que ça : d'après Jasper, elle s'appelait Isabella Swan. Bellissime, en effet…

De retour chez moi rapidement, je pris mon petit bijou, mon cabriolet Lincoln, et roulais jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous.

Ce soir, je n'avais pas rencard avec Mme la pianiste, mais avec un sous-fifre de Aro Volturi, l'homme que je voulais tenter de faire sombrer : et j'étais près à tout.

Le sous-fifre en question s'appelait James : dans le genre crapule, on tombait dans le stéréotype. C'était le genre de gars qui se plaquait les cheveux en arrière usant d'une bonne couche de gel, se créant un faux accent italien pour lécher les bottes de son patron, croyant que cela allait lui attirer ses bonnes grâces et roulant des mécaniques alors que moi-même je me sentais capable de le massacrer.

J'arrivais enfin sur le lieu du rendez-vous : un vieil entrepôts désaffecté le long de la côte, ressemblant plus à un tas de taules et de briques qu'à une construction à proprement parlé. Je garais ma beauté le long des quais et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans les alentours, je rentrais dans le bâtiment par une petite porte grise et rouillée, portant un écriteau « personnel only » qui ne tenait plus que par une seule vis. Avançant à travers une petite pièce, je me demandais pour quel genre de boulot on m'avait fait demander, sûrement un échange à surveiller, ou une vente à risque. Avant de passer la porte pour quitter la pièce où je me trouvais, je pris une grande inspiration, remis mon esprit sur l'option « danger permanent», pris une posture froid, un visage inexpressif et me répétant, tel un mantra : tu t'appelles Pax, tu t'appelles Pax, tu t'appelles Pax… et tu es un membre de la mafia.

J'ouvris la porte rudement, découvrant deux de mes collègues debout à discuter, tandis que trois personnes étaient agenouillées au sol, les mains ligotées dans le dos. Le petit groupe solidement attaché était composé d'une femme banale dans la vingtaine, d'un hispanique du même âge et d'un homme aux cheveux attachés en une longue queue de cheval qui devait être quand a lui dans la quarantaine.

Je m'approchais des deux hommes de ma connaissance, il s'agissait de James et Jacob, deux pourritures… mais de bonne compagnie en mission, il faut l'avouer.

« - Pax ! Qu'est que tu foutais bordel ! On poireaute là depuis une heure et on commence sérieusement à s'échauffer ! En plus ce connard de Carlisle nous refile le job et se casse pour retrouver sa pute ! j'te jure, s'il était pas notre boss j'te l'aurais dézingué, mec ! commença à s'énerver James.

- Désolé les gars, y avait une donzelle en détresse que j'aurais bien voulu me taper alors j'ai mis un peu de temps pour venir, ricanais-je avec un sourire entendu.

- Tu penses qu'à tes couilles Pax ! s'écria Jacob, aller amène toi qu'on finisse ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ces cons ? demandais-je

- Et ben tu vois, la gonzesse et ces deux type là, dit-il les désignant du doigt d'un air dégoûté, ont essayer de rouler le boss dans la farine. J'te refais un topo vite fait : la pute se fait baiser par un proche de Aro, et pendant qu'il prend une douche, elle choppe son attaché caisse et le balance par la fenêtre pour que ces connards le chope, avant de se casser comme si de rien était par la porte. Heureusement pour nous, ces trois cons se sont fait chopper avant de pouvoir repartir avec les docs, rajouta-il d'un air fier.

- Et du coup on doit les faire mariner ?

- Yep, t'as tout compris mec ! répondit James. Bon, encore une fois, vous travaillez pour qui bande de connard ? lança-t-il hargneusement après s'être retourné.

Le silence lui répondit

- Vous allez répondre p'tites bites ! hurla-t-il tout en décochant un coup de pied dans la face de l'hispanique.

- Allez vous faire foutre, vous êtes de grands malades, grogna ce dernier. Cette remarque lui valu un deuxième coup.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Jacob qui s'abaissa doucement jusqu'à être au niveau du visage baissé de la femme :

- Aller poulette, tu veux pas nous le dire ? C'est franchement pas un endroit pour une femme ici, murmura-t-il doucement, si tu crache le morceau, on te laissera partir tranquillement. Promis juré, déclara-t-il en se faisant une croix sur le cœur.

- Va te faire foutre petite merde ! tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta promesse ? la parole de petites merde dans votre genre elle vaut pas un clou ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas de couilles les mecs !

Alors là, elle avait fait une connerie la gonzesse. La main de Jacob fusa en direction de sa gorge qu'il saisit pleinement, avant de la soulever brutalement. Tenant la femme à son niveau, celle-ci battait frénétiquement des pieds afin de toucher à nouveau le sol.

- Connasse ! Tu vas parler, ça j'en suis sûr ! Alors arrête de jouer ou le rôle du perdant ne va vraiment pas te plaire !

- Lâche moi ! J'étouffe ! »

Son bourreau la laissa tomber sur le sol avant de lui asséner des coups dans l'abdomen, lui faisant cracher de la salive et du sang. La scène dura quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Jake frappait sa victime tout en ponctuant ses coups par des questions hurlées à son oreille.

Finalement, je l'arrêtai d'une main sur l'épaule, lui désignant les yeux révulsés de la jeune fille et la mousse qui sortait à présent de sa bouche entrouverte.

Je me baissais et pris son pouls. Rien. Je tentais alors de percer l'esprit des deux hommes qui restait, mais mon don me faisait encore des tours, je grognais en m'énervant d'avantage que d'habitude. Je me retournai alors, furieux, vers le tueur pour lui faire remarquer qu'on ne pouvait pas faire parler les morts, mais James s'en était déjà chargé.

« - T'as pas fini tes conneries ? C'est sympa de l'avoir dézinguée, mais c'était sans doute la mieux placer pour nous donner l'info ! Scandait James qui avait le regard noir.

- Laisse James, c'est pas grave, murmurais-je doucement entre deux soupirs, je vais m'occuper de ce petit merdeux, dis-je en désignant le plus âgés des deux hommes

- Mouais, t'as qu'à faire ça, ronchona-t-il, apparemment rassuré de voir que Jacob n'aurais plus personne à tuer avant l'heure.

Je me retournais vers ma victime et, saisissant ses liens, je le traînai un peu plus loin de mes coéquipiers, ignorant ses cris et ses débattements frénétiques. Je m'arrêtai une fois que j'eu dépassé le monticule de palettes de transport, gardant toujours un œil sur la scène qui ce déroulait un peu plus loin : James avait sorti son couteau. Pas une mauvaise idée.

« - Bon mec, je suis pas une ordure normalement, mais là j'ai intérêt à te faire parler, parce que sinon je suis bon pour la morgue. Nan, parce que tu vois, murmurais-je sur le ton de la confidence, je pense pas que mon collègue là-bas soit plus délicat avec son couteau que le gars qui a tué la donzelle avec ses mains, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors crache le morceau vite fait et tu t'en tireras avec seulement la gueule fracassée et un voyage direct pour un pays lointain. Pas si mal comme plan, non ?

- Va te faire foutre avec tes « pas si mal » ! Ton pote vient de tuer ma femme devant mes yeux et t'essaye de me faire croire que je pourrais m'en sortir ? Tu te foutrais pas un peu de moi ? grogna-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Je t'ai laissé le choix mec, maintenant, j'y vais par la force. »

Je sorti alors d'un geste rapide mon couteau et, lui relevant la tête, je commençais à lui tracer une ligne qui ondulait le long de son cou, descendant sur la gorge. Je lui arrachais le lambeau qui lui servait de chemise et poursuivit mon tracé artistique, sur les hurlements de la toile. Le sang commençait à ruisseler le long de son corps, teintant sa peau d'une subtile nuance de rouges la pointe de mon couteau passait à présent à son dos, serpentant allègrement dans sa chaire à vif, laissant apparaître un peu d'une vertèbre à un endroit où j'avais brusquement enfoncé ma lame. Ses hurlements remplissaient l'espace de l'hangar, faisant siffler mes oreilles, l'odeur de son sang me piquait la gorge et le nez. Je décidais finalement d'arrêter, de peur qu'il y succombe.

« J'aime pas me répéter tu sais, alors réponds ! lui criais-je, DIS MOI CE PUTAIN DE NOM ! hurlais-je finalement à son oreille. »

Pour réponse, je ne reçu que des cris de douleurs, des larmes et ce qui ressemblait à des paroles de folie pure… autrement dit, pas du tout le nom du commanditaire. Laissant échapper à nouveau un soupir, je me retournais vers mes collègues :

« - Jacob! Tu peux me passer ton flingue ?

- Tu vas quand même pas le buter, pauvre idiot ! s'écria-t-il en retour

Je lui jetai un regard noir avant de prendre l'arme qu'il m'apportait.

- Hé bé ! Ca c'est du boulot d'artiste, Pax ! T'as quand même un putain de sourire sadique là ! Dis, tu crois qu'il peut encore parler avec ça ? me questionna-t-il soudain, soucieux.

- Pas de soucis, je contrôle.

- Bon, l'autre type va bientôt craquer mais tu peux toujours essayer d'être plus rapide que nous… même si tu n'as aucune chance vu l'expérience qu'on a, James et moi, ricana-t-il, amusé de la situation.

- J'ai vu ça, répliquais-je en rangeant l'arme à l'arrière de mon pantalon.

Vexé, il retourna à ses fourneaux, me laissant de nouveau seul avec mon petit mec têtu.

Je le saisis par les cheveux et, le tirant vers le haut, plaçais la pointe de mon couteau devant son œil droit.

- Cinq, quatre, décide toi mec !, trois, deux, un.

- Nooon !

Il hurla pendant que j'enfonçais doucement la pointe de ma lame dans son orbite. La texture était particulière, entre solide et liquide, on aurait dit un gel solide et… visqueux. Une fois l'œil traversé de part en part, je fis doucement tourner mon couteau, coupant les nerfs, vaisseaux et autres trucs anatomiques dont je me balançais par la même occasion. Je retirais alors l'œil en dehors de son orbite, en un bruit sonore, vite recouvert par les hurlements accentués du borgne. L'orbite vide me fixait, pleurant des larmes de sang. Le liquide brillant coulait sans arrêt, dévoilant parfois des filaments blancs que je fixais attentivement. Détournant mon regard du spectacle attrayant qui s'offrait à moi, je le replaçais sur ce globe qui était toujours fixé à l'extrémité de mon couteau. Dans un état second, je sorti l'arme à feu et la plantait entre les deux orbites de l'homme qui, à présent, se lamentait en me suppliant.

Mon pousse désenclencha la sécurité, et mon index titillait légèrement, près sautillant la gâchette.

Mon regard, toujours dans le vague.

Mon esprit ? Au abonné absent.

Je m'apprête à appuyer. Je n'en peux plus de tout ce bruit. SILENCE ! Sang. Sang. Sang. Silence. Silence. Cris. Bruit. Bruit. Douleur. Tuer.

J'appuyai.

« SAM CLARK ! Je vous dis que c'est Sam Clark ! » hurlait à présent l'homme devant moi.

Je senti une main alors sur mon épaule et une autre qui encerclait mon poignet, faisant dévier la balle de sa trajectoire.

Je pivotai et vis deux hommes qui me regardaient d'un air effrayé.

Je repris soudainement conscience. Merde. Merde. MERDE ! Putain de merde ! J'avais complètement pété un câble ! Je baissais les yeux et vis le couteau qui, tombé au sol, perforait toujours l'œil.

Je me secouais la tête, les yeux fermés. « Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Pax est un pseudonyme pour mon infiltration. Pax n'existe pas. Bordel, ça fait que deux semaines que ça dure et je sombre déjà. Ressaisit-toi ! Réfléchit ! Réfléchit !… » Je me torturais l'esprit, tentant de reprendre le contrôle.

J'entendis alors les lamentations de l'homme. Ma tête allait exploser.

Je tire.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Silence,

Enfin!

Je souris.

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux. Je me retournais lentement vers Jacob, lui rendis son flingue et son chargeur, vide à présent. Le travail était fini, on avait notre réponse.

Je pivota lestement et, époussetant mon costume du mieux que je pus, je reparti tranquillement chez moi en sifflotant un air de jazz.

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ? **

**Sympatoche, non ?**

**Bye et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Reviews !**


	3. Chassé croisé

**Bonjours les loulous ! Merci pour les mises en alerte et les reviews! ^^**

**Tout d'abord, je voulais vous dire qu'après mûre réflexion, je ne pense pas être capable de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, surtout vu la longueur de cette troisième sortie. (enfin, vous l'avez bien vu cette semaine!)  
**

**Ensuite, si vous avez été surpris par l'attitude de nos deux héros dans le chapitre précédant, sachez que je vous avez prévenu ! ^^**

**Je remercie c0rnii pour sa nouvelle collaboration : je la nomme Chef Correctrice et Maître en Comment-ça-s'appelle-déjà ? (Merci encore :p)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**Votre serviteur dévouée, **

**Moi-même.**

**(et non, je ne vous lècherais pas les pieds, arrêtez un peu avec ça!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Chassé-croisé **

« Mmmm.. »

Je grognais en me frottant les yeux. Je tentais d'ouvrir mes yeux mais la lumière extérieure les brûla, me faisant de nouveau geindre. En me retournant, j'emportais toute la couverture avec moi, et je tombais lourdement au pied de mon lit. Il en fallait plus que ça pour me réveiller. Je pivotais à nouveau et, refermant les yeux, je me rendormis.

[…]

« EDWARD ! Bouge ton cul ! »

Merde. Il était quelle heure pour que Jasper vienne m'emmerder ! Je levais les paupières et vis où j'étais allongé. Ou plutôt où je n'étais pas allongé ! Je me relevais doucement en grimaçant sous la douleur de mon dos endoloris. Dix heures trente.

« - Edichou ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Ouvre sombre crétin !

- Ferme la ! J'arrive, abruti de voisin ! »

Mais tandis que je m'approchais de la porte d'un pas lourd et traînant, mon regard tomba sur la chemise ensanglantée de la veille.

« - Euh, en fait ça te dérange pas si je te rejoins chez toi dans dix minutes ? lui criais-je à travers la porte.

- Pourquoi ? T'as de la compagnie ? , rigola Jasper.

- Non pauvre idiot !

- Je me disais bien aussi qu'avec le regard que t'avais sur miss Bella ça me semblait bizarre ! s'exclama-t-il avant d'ajouter sur un ton faussement inquiet : attends, t'as quand même pas un cadavre dans ta petite piaule ? A force de jouer un rôle, on finit par se prendre au jeu mon lapin ! A tout à l'heure », dit-il avant de tourner les talons

Je déglutis difficilement en pensant à la veille. J'avais complètement pété un plomb… Au moins mes deux coéquipiers ne douteraient plus de moi, et me respecteraient un peu plus, c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Je me rendis soudain compte du chemin que prenaient mes pensées. Il fallait que je me souvienne de qui j'étais pour ne pas devenir définitivement Pax.

Je respirais un grand coup et entrepris de nettoyer sommairement les tâches –nombreuses- de sang qui maculaient ma tenue tout en sirotant mon café dans la buanderie. Une fois la tâche terminée, ou effacée selon le point de vue, je fini de m'habiller dans ma chambre et, passant ma main dans mes cheveux espérant que ce coiffage à la va-vite suffirait, traversais la cuisine et sortis dans le couloir faisant claquer ma porte. Je toquais à la porte de mon voisin d'où une musique entraînante s'échappait et entrais sans attendre de réponse.

Première erreur de la journée.

Jasper et une jeune fille étaient en pleine séance de cajoleries disons, plus ou moins intimes. Je me raclais la gorge et sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un grand sourire quand les deux tourtereaux s'aperçurent de ma présence. La jeune fille assise sur les genoux de mon ami avait les cheveux courts, la taille menue et des yeux qui pétillaient de joie.

« - Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Alice, s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant, apparemment nullement gênée de ma soudaine intrusion.

- Edward, répondis-je amusé

- Et bien, t'en as mis du temps à sortir ! Tu te pomponnes tout le temps comme ça ? ricana Jasper

- Jazz ! S'indigna son amante, si tu prenais autant de temps pour te préparer, j'en serais heureuse ! Parce que franchement, ta tenue laisse parfois à désirer… ajouta-elle d'un air critique en regardant son homme de bas en haut.

- Mais Al…

- Alors Edward, ça vous dit de déjeuner avec nous ? coupant, avec un grand sourire, Jazz par la même occasion

- Et bien, ça me tente bien mais je préfère vous laissez en amoureux, et tutoyez moi, je vous en pris.

- Alors fais en de même !

- Mais bien sûr, répondis-je tout sourire. Au fait Jasper, quand tu m'avais parlé de ta copine, tu ne m'avais pas dis que t'étais un soumis ! ricanais je en tournant les talons.

- Petit Salop… ! » cria t-il en me jetant un coussin à l'arrière de la tête qui traînait, avant de se faire interrompre par un regard made in Alice, je traduis : regard noir qui vous donne envie de vous liquéfier sur place avant de partir en courant à l'autre bout du pays.

Pourquoi avais-je décliné cette charmante invitation ? Tout simplement parce que j'avais légèrement envie de faire le point sur mon attitude d'hier soir. Je retournais chez moi mais une fois ma porte ouverte, je changeais finalement d'avis, pris ma veste et repartis dehors.

Une fois dans la rue, je respirais un grand coup et me mis à marcher tranquillement. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps j'errais ainsi, mais mon ventre me rappela à l'ordre. Je me mis alors en route pour un café qui bordait la rue.

Deuxième erreur de la journée.

L'établissement semblait plutôt agréable au premier abord, mais mon enthousiasme chuta bien vite une fois le pied posé à l'intérieur. La salle principale, et je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai d'autre, avait une hauteur de plafond un peu trop basse à mon goût, touchant ledit plafond avec mon avant-bras. L'air y était humide, peut-être même avec un arrière goût de moisissure, l'unique source de lumière se trouvait derrière le bar, au dessus de ce qui me sembla être la porte de la cuisine. Le barman avait l'œil mauvais, une large cicatrice –qui ne semblait pas avoir été recousue par un médecin- lui déformait le visage de l'oreille droite jusqu'au menton après lui avoir traversé le nez, je tendis mon esprit vers lui et c'est avec surprise que j'entendis ses pensées, pas très intéressantes, certes, mais je les entendais. Mon don avait décidé de montrer le bout de son nez, enfin.

Je me souvins alors de ce que j'avais fait subir au type de la veille : s'il n'était pas mort, son visage n'aurait rien à envier à celui-ci.

Je secouais la tête et pris place à la table la plus éloignée du bar, ressentant un étrange malaise face à la balafre. Une femme s'approcha de moi de moi pour prendre ma commande, tentant de me faire les yeux doux, mais je dû faire une grimace en écoutant ses réflexions répugnantes car elle eut un mouvement de recul. J'hésitais et pris finalement un plat de spaghettis, pensant que ce plat basique ne contiendrait peut-être pas de bébêtes ou autres corps étrangers indésirables, ainsi qu'un verre de vin rouge, m'attendant à avoir un vieux vin aigris sentant le bouchon. Mais c'était toujours mieux que l'eau de NY… en tout cas c'est ce que je croyais !

En attendant ma commande, j'analysais les autres clients de l'établissement miteux. Nous étions environs une dizaine de clients attablés sans compter les trois hommes du bar qui se soûlaient à la bière, émettant des bruits qui me semblaient venir d'un autre monde, mais s'accordant très bien aux personnages un couple dans la quarantaine étaient installé à quelques mètres de moi et s'interrogeaient mutuellement du regard pour savoir si l'endroit était fréquentable ou s'il ne valait pas mieux partir en courant –question que je me posais également-, un groupe de salary-man (N/A : un groupe de collègues de boulot, si vous voulez ^^) était installés près de la porte discutant haut et fort, donnant à la salle un tant soit peu de vie. J'allais regarder les autres clients, quand je m'aperçus que la serveuse revenait déjà avec ma commande. C'était l'heure de vérité. Je lui souris d'un air contrit avant d'aventurer mon regard sur l'assiette. Informe. Voilà ce qui caractérisait le mieux cette espèce de gros pâté qui emplissait le fond de la porcelaine. Je poussais un soupir de résignement et me mis à manger : mon ventre ne tiendrait pas plus longtemps face à la faim. La première bouchée fut quelque peu difficile mais comme on dit, l'appétit vient en mangeant !

Je tentais de mieux faire descendre mon plat à grand renfort de vin, mais cela était quelque peu inutile. Pour être franc, c'était même pire. Lorsque ma faim fut assouvie, je repoussais mon assiette d'un air répugné et, laissant le prix du repas sur la table, je sortis rapidement de cette chose qui s'était autoproclamé restaurant. Les premiers pas furent revitalisant pour moi après l'air irrespirable où je m'étais retrouvé, mais bientôt, une douleur perfide se fit ressentir dans mon ventre et dans le fond de ma gorge. Je tentais de l'ignorer, mais apercevant un bar que j'avais déjà fréquenté, je me précipitais à l'intérieur et, après avoir lancé un sourire désolé au barman que je connaissais un peu, je me rendis directement aux toilettes où je rendis mon repas si durement avalé. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je n'avais pas faim. Je me lavais la bouche à grand renfort d'eau et, de retour dans le bar, je me bu cul sec deux verres de scotch devant le regard amusé de ma connaissance. Ca faisait du bien par là où ça passait !

« - Comment ça va, Cullen ? Soirée trop arrosée ? s'enquit-il, tout sourire.

- Pas vraiment, grognais-je toujours mal en point, tu connais le restaurant au bout de la rue ? Le Spatz, ou un truc du genre.

- Oooh ! fit-il, les yeux grand comme des soucoupes, t'as mangé dans ce TRUC ? T'es un aventurier toi ! Un conseil : n'y mets jamais les pieds ! Une légende dit qu'aucune personne n'y a jamais mangé deux fois, et que même les serveuses succombent à la cuisine du mystérieux cuisinier fou… murmura-t-il, tel une histoire d'horreur.

- Garde tes histoires pour les autres clients, Gus ! C'est juste que ce restau n'est franchement pas aux normes d'hygiènes et que tout le monde rend son repas dans l'heure ! Bon, faut que je reparte, merci pour le petit remontant, lui dis-je avant de repartir à l'extérieur.

- Comment ça merci ? … HE ! Attends ! T'as pas payé Cullen ! REVIENS ! »

Je souris en me précipitant dans la rue, sous les hurlements du barman qui ne m'en voudrait (peut-être) pas.

Après quelques minutes, j'allais beaucoup mieux, mais je sentais un manque d'énergie flagrant, même si j'étais alors incapable accueillir quoi que ce soit dans ma bouche. Vingt minutes après avoir quitté le bar, je me trouvais enfin à destination : l'appartement de « Pax ». Je poussais un soupir et ouvris la porte de l'immeuble miteux. Je m'arrêtais devant ma boîte aux lettres et en sortis une large enveloppe adressée à Pax Gayble. Moi. Enfin, mon surnom d'infiltration.

Je montai les marches d'un pas lourd et, une fois arrivé au quatrième étage, j'ouvris la porte de mon « appartement de fonction ». Ce dernier était plutôt petit, il comprenait une petite salle de bain, une cuisine américaine donnant sur un salon-salle-à-manger-chambre-bureau plutôt réduit. Très compacte et futuriste me dis-je avec un sourire. Je m'affalais sur le clic clac et ouvris l'enveloppe.

Waouh !

Voilà ce que je me suis dit en voyant la liasse de billet qui se trouvait entre mes mains.

Passé le choc, je remarquais une petite note écrite à la main sur un post-it :

_Pour le job d'hier et les précédents._

_Bienvenu dans la famille_

_Tâche de ne pas nous décevoir._

_Ton prochain travail te sera communiqué par téléphone, pas avant dimanche._

_Prends ta propre arme la prochaine fois_

_J._

Le mot de James –ou Jacob je l'ignorais, me faisait comprendre que j'avais passé le test haut la main. Comme si j'en doutais encore, pauvres idiots ! Il me restait donc encore deux jours de libre avant le prochain taf, je pourrais donc en profiter pour remettre cet appartement aux normes du supportable… ou alors je pourrais sortir et profiter de ma paye.

Je prends la deuxième option.

Je me relevais et m'approchais du four une fois devant, je tendis la main derrière l'appareil et sondais le mur. Une fois le petit renflement repéré, j'appuyais dessus et tirais doucement l'encoche qui était alors apparue, dévoilant ainsi un petit coffre que j'ouvris en composant le code. J'y déposais la liasse de billets, moins quelque uns, et pris mon Smith & Wesson avant de refermer la porte et de rendre mon coffre de nouveau invisible.

Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes devant le frigo vide. J'hésitais, devais-je le remplir ? Pour le bien de mon infiltration, je devrais peut-être emménager définitivement ici. J'avais peur, ce faisant, de changer totalement d'identité, de ne pas être assez fort. Je souris finalement, me disant que je me faisais du souci pour rien, hier était une simple perte de contrôle, ça ne se reproduirait sûrement plus, j'étais prévenu.

Troisième erreur de la journée, et une des plus grosse de ma vie.

Je descendis donc dans la rue et pris un taxi qui me déposa dans la rue marchande. Je fis quelques emplettes : une couverture digne de ce nom que je fis déposer à mon adresse par la boutique (NB : très commun à cette époque) ainsi que du matériel culinaire, je fis également l'acquisition de nouveaux costumes plus ou moins chics et pour finir, je m'arrêtai à l'épicerie du coin pour y faire le plein de provisions. Je rentrai donc de nouveau dans l'appartement, y déposais mes nouvelles affaires et, une fois la livraison arrivée, je partis de nouveau vers mon ancien appartement pour y récupérer ma voiture.

Mes jambes, bien fatiguées, me rappelèrent soudain que le temps passait, et lorsque que je regardais ma montre à gousset, je vis qu'il était déjà 16h. Je décidais donc que le changement d'adresse de mon véhicule pouvait attendre et changeait de direction pour aller vers le Cotton Club, où j'espérais y rencontrer Isabella pendant les répétitions. Mon amitié avec Jazz me permettait d'y assister et, pour être franc, je ne me suis jamais retenu d'en profiter.

La journée m'avait vraiment crevé, alors après m'être rassuré en touchant discrètement à travers ma veste mon arme rangé dans mon Gun Holster fixé contre ma poitrine, je pris une ruelle étroite qui me permettrait de gagner au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes. Contrairement à celle que j'avais emprunté la veille, je n'y rencontrais pas âme qui vive, enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à que j'entende des cris qui venait d'un cul de sac situé perpendiculairement à mon chemin. Je me plaquais alors contre l'angle du mur et jetais un coup d'œil furtif à la situation : trois hommes avaient acculé une jeune femme dans un coin. Je tendis mon esprit vers eux, remerciant une fois de plus le retour de mes capacités.

_« Mmmm… elle est bonne celle là, je te jure que si ces deux là n'étaient pas avec moi, je me la ferai__s__ au lieu de me contenter de ses bijoux »_

_« Chérie chérie, toi tu vas faire un heureux »_

_« Tiens, pourquoi elle est pas effrayée ? Tu va voir de quoi je suis capable ma jolie, moi et ta petite bouche on va bien s'entendre ! »_

Ces pensées me rendirent furieux, mais lorsque je me rendis compte que la jeune femme n'était qu'autre qu'Isabella, j'étais carrément hors de moi.

N'y tenant plus, je dégainais mon revolver et sortis de ma cachette.

**P.O.V Bella **

_Deux heures du matin, encore._

L'ennui, première cause de mortalité chez les vampires.

J'imaginais le gros titre précédant l'article qui s'appuierait sur des tests médicaux, des rapports psychologiques de plusieurs vampires étant atteint de la maladie, ainsi que deux ou trois témoignages de malades ou familles de victimes, toutes condamnant le fléau.

Et moi j'étais la première sur la liste des prochaines victimes de l'épidémie.

_J'aurais peut-être d__û__ transform__er__ la jeune fille contre sa volonté… Kate, c'est ça, elle aurait fait un magnifique vampire._

Je sortis de mon état pseudo comateux et regardais mon appartement : celui-ci n'était composé que d'une immense pièce et une large salle de bain. Le loyer n'était pas vraiment cher par rapport à la surface comme c'était plus un grenier mal isolé qu'un appartement, j'avais pu négocier un bon prix. La pièce principale comportait une petite cuisine, qui se réduisait à une gazinière, deux placards vides et un frigo dans le même état, un grand canapé devant lequel j'avais installé une télévision, une table à manger de taille moyenne et un magnifique bar en chêne massif : mon bijoux j'y conservais de nombreuses bouteilles d'alcool plus ou moins fort.

Vous pensez peut-être que posséder un tel meuble ne m'est d'aucun usage à cause de ma nature, et bien détrompez vous, parce que voyez vous, le seul et unique médicament existant contre l'ennui, c'est l'éthanol. Certes, on résiste bien mieux que les humains, mais on finit tout de même par y être sensible, et ça reste proportionnel à nos anciennes capacités. Du coup, comme j'étais une humaine qui ne supportais pas plus d'un verre, je suis un vampire qui devient joyeux assez rapidement.

Je mis donc cette capacité à l'épreuve le soir même.

Laissant mon regard dériver selon sa propre volonté, je grognais de mécontentement en voyant un grand espace vide dans la pièce, là où je voulais installer un piano à queue. L'argent me manquait. Soudain, je me levais d'un bond et m'écriais _« Eh merde ! »_

L'alcool aidant, je me dis que bordel, j'étais un vampire, alors autant en profiter plutôt que de m'emmerder dans ce misérable appartement !

J'ouvris le velux et, d'un bond léger, sautais sur le toit. Une fois sur mon perchoir, je me mis à courir en direction d'une boutique d'instruments que j'avais déjà visité, bavant d'envie sur les pianos et autres instruments. J'étais surexcitée, à tel point que la course ne me pris que quelques minutes. Une fois arrivée à destination, je retirais quelques tuiles et rentrais rapidement par l'espace ainsi créé. Je me retrouvais alors dans un grenier remplit de boîtes en cartons pleines de partitions, cordes en tout genres, archers… Laissant cette pièce derrière moi j'ouvris la porte qui se trouvait devant moi, découvrant un escalier étroit en colimaçon. Je le dévalais à toute vitesse, ne m'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée du magasin. Je poussais un soupir d'aise en voyant devant moi l'objet de mon désir : un piano à queue. Sublime, tout simplement. Je m'approchais et laissais glisser mes doigts sur sa peau laquée, puis sur ses dents d'ivoires, souriant à ce contact agréable. Je fronçais soudain les sourcils : j'étais venue pour voler un piano, mais comment allais-je le transporter discrètement ? Porter un piano, bien que le poids ne me dérangerait absolument pas, à travers la ville ne me semblait pas vraiment judicieux. L'alcool donne envie de voler mais pas les ailes ! Quelle imbécile… Délaissant l'instrument, je me dirigeais vers l'arrière boutique et vis par la fenêtre un camion de transport : si je le vidais complètement, j'avais une chance de faire rentrer le piano. Mais je m'aperçus bien vite que non, en reportant les dimensions du piano sur celles du camion.

_Et merde !_

Je grognais de mécontentement mais me consolais en emportant un saxophone après de nombreux essais que j'espérais discrets. Sur le chemin du retour, une idée me vint : j'allais acheter ce piano !

_Mais certainement pas avec ma misérable paie_, me dis-je en voyant un gros lard monter dans une voiture somptueuse dans la rue en contrebas du toit où j'étais alors perchée. Je me passai la langue sur les dents découverte par mon sourire et sautais dans le vide après avoir déposé le saxophone et regardé qu'il n'y avait toujours pas âme qui vive dans les parages. J'ouvris à la volée la portière conducteur de la limousine qui s'apprêtait à redémarrer. Le conducteur me regarda avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage je l'assommais d'un coup rapide avant de le pousser sur le siège passager et de prendre sa place au volant. Le gros lard de passager n'avait toujours rien remarqué, postillonnant sur sa compagne que je soupçonnais d'être une catin. Je redémarrais le véhicule quelques minutes, juste le temps de l'engager dans une voie sans issue où les passagers ne pourraient ouvrir les portières. Je me retournais alors et vis que, enfin, les deux abrutis m'avaient remarqués. Mon sourire s'agrandit en voyant l'expression qu'ils affichaient.

« Hello, my friends !

- Que… que vou… voulez vous ? bégaya le gros porc

- hum… et bien maintenant que vous en parler, je vais prendre tout ce que vous avez sur vous.

- Pitié, ne nous faites pas de mal ! s'écria la pute en pleurant.

- Oh ! n'ayez crainte, je ne ferais pas de mal à une mouche, susurrais-je doucement, mais par contre aux imbéciles oui ! grognais-je me tournant rapidement en direction de son voisin qui était en train de sortir une arme à feu.

- Trop tard ! s'écria-t-il, le regard fier, avant de tirer sur moi.

- Bon, je fais quoi maintenant… murmurais-je après avoir écarté négligemment la balle, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal mais puisque vous le prenez ainsi, dis-je en sortant mes dents devant leurs yeux pétrifiés. MAINTENANT, VOUS ALLEZ ME SORTIR TOUT CE QUE VOUS AVEZ, OK ? leur criais-je, à bout de patience.

- Oui… pitié, je m'excuse… je ne savais pas que… oh pitié… », continuait de se lamenter le gros porc.

Je pris un sac dans la portière du conducteur et entrepris d'y déposer les portefeuilles et bijoux que mes deux lascars me tendaient. Une fois la tâche finie, je les assommais et après les avoir fouillé une dernière fois, ainsi que le conducteur toujours dans les vaps, j'assénais à ce dernier un coup de poing dans l'œil ainsi qu'une entaille sur la joue. Je léchais cette dernière avec plaisir puis reconduisis la voiture à l'endroit où elle était stationnée quelques instants plus tôt. Je sortis du véhicule, cassais le rétroviseur et défonçais la carrosserie d'un coup de pied avant de repartir sur mon perchoir. Je ramassais la house de mon saxophone et repris mon chemin.

[…]

Je passais le reste de la nuit à jouer, m'exerçant avec ce nouvel instrument.

Au levé du jour, je triais mon butin de la nuit, m'habillais telle une bourgeoise et sortis faire des emplettes. Vous pensiez peut-être que j'allais brûler au soleil, telle une créature du diable face à l'astre céleste ? Et bien désolée de vous décevoir, mais non. Le seul inconvénient étant que ma soif était proportionnelle au temps que je passais exposée à la lumière. N'étant pas une fervente adepte du « une nuit – un mort », j'évitais donc au maximum de sortir en pleine journée.

Je passais tout d'abord dans une bijouterie à l'autre bout de la ville, revendant les bijoux volés qui, à mon plus grand plaisir, valaient une coquette somme. Je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il n'était que 9h, je retournais donc dans le quartier que je fréquentais pour faire l'acquisition de tenues de soirée pour mes représentations : porter deux fois la même robe aurait été une honte. Je passai un certain temps à choisir, sachant pertinemment qu'il me fallait être éblouissante si je voulais mettre toute les chances de mon côté pour être réembauchée au Cotton Club, donnant ma préférence à des robes longues et moulantes. J'étais entrain d'essayer une robe rouge plutôt décolletée quand j'entendis une voix féminine dans mon dos.

« - Excusez moi Madame, je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais le rouge ne vous va pas très bien, et la coupe de cette robe c'est pas vraiment… flatteuse, dit-elle en désignant du regard l'affreux boursouflement qui s'était formé sous mes bras.

- C'est ce que je me disais justement, répondis-je à la jeune et jolie jeune femme qui se tenait derrière moi, mais vu l'insistance de la vendeuse, je n'ai pas osé refuser. Vous n'êtes pas une de ses collègues au moins, me repris je précipitamment.

- non, rassurez vous ! Je suis juste une cliente. Au fait, je m'appelle Alice, lança-t-elle, enthousiaste.

- Bella, répondis-je en lui serrant la main qu'elle me tendait. Alors comme ça vous errez de boutique en boutique pour corriger les fautes de goûts des vendeuses, ou simplement une passionnée motivée qui passait dans le coin? Rigolais-je

- Hum… la réponse est difficile ! » s'exclama-t-elle hilare, ignorant les regards interrogateurs de la vendeuse.

Durant l'heure suivante, la dénommée Alice m'aida à choisir des tenues, répondant que ça l'amusait d'habiller « une si jolie femme » lorsque je lui demandais si cela ne la dérangeait pas. La jeune femme était vraiment bavarde et extravagante, contrairement à mes fréquentations habituelles. Il faut dire que ces dernières ce réduisaient à peu de chose ces derniers temps : un bel étranger appelé Edward, Emmet et Jasper, sans oublier mes plateaux repas, ces derniers étant vraiment les moins causants.

Le temps passa bien vite, et lorsque je sortis, il était 11h passé. Avec un grand sourire, je me dirigeais donc vers mon magasin préféré, resserrant ma pochette un peu plus fort entre mes doigts. Une fois arrivée, les mains chargées de sacs remplis de mes achats, je fus engloutie par un vague de bruits et d'agitation, le propriétaire et son assistant courant dans tout les sens.

« - Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il n'y a pas un seul signe d'infraction ! Mon meilleur saxophone, se plaignait le vieux.

- Ca me parait bizarre que le voleur n'ai emporté que ça, mais j'ai beau regarder partout, rien d'autre n'a été volé.

- Rhha ! Et les policiers ne me croiront jamais ! Ces bandes de fainéants, marauds, hypocrites … Ha ! Bonjours Madame, vous venez pour quoi, se reprit-il soudain en me voyant, je m'excuse pour l'agitation mais nous avons été cambriolé cette nuit !

- Oh, et bien vous m'en voyez désolée ! m'exclamais-je bonne comédienne, et bien je suis là pour faire l'acquisition d'un piano, et pas votre promotion du jour, ajoutais-je sérieusement.

- Bien bien, fit-il en se frottant les main, je peux vous proposer ce magnifique piano, il sort tout juste de l'atelier. Vous pouvez remarquer sa finition parfaite, son vernis sans défaut, et ce son tout à fait sublime… »

J'ignorai les propos commerciaux de l'homme et m'installais devant LE piano. Doucement, je commençai le début d'un _andante_ de Schubert, puis enchaînais sur une danse baroque et pour finir, une intro de jazz. Je laissais ensuite mes doigts danser sur les touches, appuyant quelques accords, faisant des gammes, afin de tester les sonorités de l'instrument. Parfait. Même à mes oreilles surdéveloppées, les mécanismes des marteaux ne faisaient quasiment aucun bruit, ne laissant que les vibrations des cordes. L'homme s'était à présent tu, me laissant apprécier la qualité de sa marchandise.

« - Hum… je le prends, fis-je doucement.

- Excellant choix, Lady ! Vous ne serez pas déçue ! Il est un peu cher, mais vu sa qualité ! De toute façon, vous semblez faite pour lui, termina-t-il avec un sourire vendeur. »

Je payais la somme astronomique, y laissant tout mes gains de la veille et ma dernière paye, et donnais mon adresse au jeune assistant qui m'informa que la livraison se ferait le lendemain matin. Je le remerciais et sortis dans la rue.

Je retournais rapidement chez moi, y déposais mes achats et ressortis tout aussi vite. Je me rendis en taxi à la bibliothèque où je passais le reste de la journée à étudier des manuels d'apprentissage du russe et de perfection en allemand. Il faut toujours avoir un but dans sa vie, mais celle des vampires étant quelque peu à rallonge, mon but était assez large : je m'étais mis en tête d'apprendre le maximum de langue et de maîtriser parfaitement quelques instruments de musique. Pour l'instant, mon bilan n'était pas mauvais : je maîtrisais le luth, le clavecin, le piano, la guitare et je me lançais à présent dans le saxophone pour ce qui est des langue, je maîtrisais aisément l'italien, ma langue maternelle, le français, l'anglais, l'espagnol, l'allemand et je me lançais à présent dans le russe, persuadée que les tensions mondiales actuelles me permettrais de l'utiliser, même si je n'en étais qu'à mes balbutiements.

Quand je sortis de la bibliothèque, il était 16h passé. Je repris donc le chemin de mon appartement pour me changer afin de pouvoir me rendre aux répétitions au Cotton. N'ayant plus beaucoup d'argent, je ne pris pas de taxi et rentrais par les ruelles pour réduire mon trajet. Les odeurs horribles me brûlaient le nez, alors, ne repérant personne dans les parages, j'accélérais à la limite de la capacité humaine, quand brusquement je sentis des humains. Trois, des mâles. Je repris allure humaine afin de les croiser les trois compères marchaient sans grâce aucune, sentant quelque peu l'alcool mais surtout, une fois qu'ils me virent, la transpiration. Je sentais leur yeux s'égarer sur mon corps, leur rythme cardiaque augmentant légèrement ils échangèrent un regard et, lorsqu'ils me croisèrent, se positionnèrent en cercle autour de moi, m'acculant ainsi dans une impasse.

« - Alors poulette, on se balade toute seule dans les ruelles ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable ça, tu sais ! Tu pourrais tomber sur des personnes pas fréquentables.

- Comme vous, crachais-je froidement.

- Mais non ! Pour qui tu nous prends ? répliqua un des hommes, faussement vexé. »

Je m'amusa légèrement de la situation : ces prédateurs n'avaient pas trouver une proie, c'était _moi_ le prédateur.

J'allais passer à l'action, quand je _le_ sentis. Pas de doute possible, son odeur était bien trop particulière. Je continuais donc de jouer le rôle qu'on m'avait attribué, tendant l'oreille vers la ruelle où se tenait caché Edward. Je m'amusais à écouter ses battements de cœur, et lorsque ceux-ci s'accélérèrent soudain, je ne fus pas surprise de le voir débouler.

Mais l'arme à son poing et son gun holster visible sous sa veste déboutonnée, si.

**P.O.V Edward**

« Dégagez avant que je tire, bande de connards !, crachais-je à l'attention des agresseurs d'Isabella, Je vous jure qui si vous la touchez ce ne serait-ce que d'un doigt, je vous perfore comme des passoires ! »

Mon regard plein de mépris dû leur faire comprendre, tout du moins autant que mes paroles, que je n'hésiterais pas à mettre mes menaces à exécution, ils s'écartèrent donc lentement de la jeune femme qui, quant à elle, ne semblait absolument pas morte peur, bien au contraire. Son regard était un mélange d'excitation et d'amusement, faisant ainsi pétiller ses yeux noisettes. _Tiens, il me semblait qu'ils étaient noirs la veille._

Reportant mon attention sur la situation présente, je m'avançais vers elle et lui tendis une main qu'elle saisit avec un sourire éblouissant.

« - Allons y, lui murmurais-je, menaçant toujours ses agresseur de mon Smith & Wesson.

- Bien sûr, me répondit-elle sur le même ton, mais avant j'aimerais faire quelque chose »

Elle s'approcha alors des trois hommes et, ne se rendant pas compte du danger qu'elle encourait, elle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de celui qui semblait être le chef. Je vis alors avec surprise son visage se décomposer, pour devenir livide. Curieux, je tentais de lire dans leurs pensées, mais quelque chose, ou quelqu'un sembla m'en empêcher.

_Isabella._

Celle-ci me rejoignit alors et, laissant en plan les trois acolytes, nous repartîmes en direction de son appartement qu'elle devait rejoindre.

« - Merci encore de m'avoir aidé, me lança-t-elle tout sourire après que nous ayons enfin rejoint une rue plus animée.

- Mais de rien ! Je n'allais tout de même laissez ces trois malotrus vous agresser de la sorte, Miss Swan, dis-je en rigolant.

- Je vous en pris, appelez moi Bella, corrigea-t-elle, et vous êtes Edward Cullen, si je ne me trompe.

- Tout à fait, lui répondis-je avec un grand sourire, maintenant je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir demandé à Jasper votre nom !

- Je… »

Voilà qu'elle était gênée : tout à fait ravissant.

Nous rigolâmes doucement pour détendre l'atmosphère, et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois au pied de son immeuble, je ne su quoi faire. Je dansais d'un pied sur l'autre, cherchant dans son regard une invitation.

« - Vous voudriez peut-être montez boire un verre, me dit-elle enfin, un sourire mi figue mi raisin sur les lèvres qui me fit craquer.

- Mais bien sûr, avec plaisir ! Mais cela ne vous gêne pas de faire rentrer un parfait inconnu dans votre domicile ? , demandais-je en craignant d'être un peu trop entreprenant.

- Quelle idée, nous ne sommes pas des inconnus : nous savons le nom et le travail de l'autre, et nous avons même un très bon ami en commun, me lança-t-elle tandis que nous commencions l'ascension des escaliers.

- Vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que Jasper vous a dit sur moi, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh ! Pas grand-chose, que vous étiez un jeune journaliste… Et que vous êtes un infiltré parmi la mafia… murmura-t-elle pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte de son appartement. Après vous, Mister Cullen, fit elle avec un sourire ravageur. Devant ma mine déconfite, elle rajouta précipitamment : ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne me résiste, et Jasper n'aurait pas fait cette confidence à n'importe qui.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir garder cela pour vous, Bella, murmurais-je, mal à l'aise.

- Pas de soucis, je suis une tombe ! s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant. »

Je pris enfin le temps de regarder l'endroit où je me trouvais : la salle était très spacieuse, et très apaisante. Je détaillais le contenu de sa bibliothèque quand elle m'apporta un verre de vin.

« - Vous parlez réellement toutes ces langues ou c'est pour une collection, la questionnais-je en pointant du doigt les livres disposés sur l'étagère.

- Et bien, je les parle toutes, excepté le russe que je suis en train de débuter, me répondit-elle tout naturellement.

- Mais c'est tout à fait exceptionnel, Bella !

- Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous ne parler que l'anglais, mon cher ! Vous semblez avoir reçu une excellente éducation.

- Peut-être, mais je ne connais que le français et j'ai quelques bases en italien, rien à voir avec vos connaissances ! »

Le sourire qu'elle me rendit me rendit complètement fou. Je la voulais. Ici, et maintenant. Je m'assis sur son canapé, tentant de me contrôler et tentais encore une fois de percer la barrière de son esprit, mais échouais une fois de plus. Je vis alors son sourire s'étirer plus encore.

« - Vous ne vous êtes pas résolu à abandonner ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demandais-je, voulant la pousser à m'en dire plus sur son don.

- De lire dans mes pensées, Edward. Et de ma capacité à vous en empêcher.

- Et pourquoi m'en empêcher ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il se passe dans votre esprit, murmurais-je alors en m'approchant d'elle.

- Etes-vous sûr d'en apprécier le contenu ? me répondit-elle sur le même ton, toujours plus proche d'un de l'autre.

- Non, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, Bella. Et j'avoue que les quelques bribes que j'ai entendu m'ont laissé sur ma faim.

A ces mots, un voile passa sur son visage parfait.

- Et quelles sont elles, je vous prie ? murmura t-elle un peu plus froidement.

- Sang… odeur et quelque chose sur le fait de se calmer je crois, lui répondis-je prudemment, craignant de la voir s'éloigner.

- Et qu'en déduisez vous ? répondit-elle encore plus froidement et… méfiante. Décidément, elle m'intriguait.

- Qu'une odeur de sang vous importunait et que vous étiez stressé par la représentation, déclarais-je, faisant taire mes propres doutes.

Elle sembla se détendre imperceptiblement et me murmura à l'oreille

- A une chose près, ce n'est pas la représentation qui me perturbait, mais votre présence, Mister Cullen. »

J'allais la prendre dans mes bras mais elle se dégagea rapidement et partis en direction de la porte du fond.

« Je vais me préparer pour la soirée, mettez vous à l'aise, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » me lança-t-elle avant de disparaître dans ce qui me semblais être la salle de bain. J'entendis alors l'eau couler, imposant à mon esprit le corps nu de Bella sous la douche, l'eau coulant le long de ses reins, la buée se formant contre la vitre, ses seins…

_Ok, stop ! arrête toi là mon vieux. Respire. Calme toi. Vraiment ! Parce que si elle revient, elle va vraiment voir l'effet qu'elle a sur toi !… et autant dire que ça saute aux yeux !_

Alors que je venais de faire revenir mon pénis à sa taille initiale à force d'imaginer ma vieille peau de propriétaire toute nue sous la douche à la place de Bella, la sonnette se fit entendre. Je n'osais répondre quand j'entendis un « ouvrez, Edward ! Je sors dans un instant ! »

Je me rendis donc devant la porte que j'ouvris pour laisser place à un jeune homme.

_Et merde ! Elle est quand même pas avec un autre ? C'est pas possible ? Jazz, je vais te tuer !_

« - Euh… Bonjour, je voudrais parler à Miss Swan. Dites lui que c'est pour la livraison du piano qu'elle vient d'acquérir, me dit-il avec un sourire commercial.

_Moi qui croyais qu'elle était célibataire, me voilà bien con ! J'ai plus qu'à vite cacher les fleurs avant de me tourner en ridicule._

Je souris à ses pensées, heureux d'être présent pour avoir pu l'accueillir à la place de Bella, cette dernière fit alors son apparition dans la salle… En serviette de bain.

_Ok, elle veut ma mort._

« - Oh, c'est vous ! Je ne vous attendais pas avant demain matin, lança-t-elle gaiement. Vous allez le monter maintenant ?

- Oui, en effet. Enfin, si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr, se reprit-il en baissant les yeux, rouge comme une écrevisse.

Lui il rougissait, pas moi… Mais je remerciais intérieurement la chaise qui se trouvait entre moi et Bella. Vraiment.

- Et bien faites donc ! lança t-elle toute excitée »

Le jeune homme reparti, fermant la porte derrière lui par la même occasion.

« Et bien, Edward. Que vous arrive-t-il, vous êtes bien essoufflé, ricana-t-elle doucement.

- Bella, gémis-je en m'approchant d'elle ne pouvant plus tenir, vous voulez ma mort ?

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? murmura t-elle doucement alors que nous nous tenions face à face

- Comment voulez-vous que je me contrôle alors que vous ne portez qu'une serviette, murmurais-je à mon tour en passant mes mains derrière son dos, caressant au passage sa peau douce.

- Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie que tu gardes le contrôle Edward, souffla t-elle à mon oreille.

- C'est déjà trop tard, dis-je en rapprochant de ses lèvres, tu m'as déjà fait perdre la raison, murmurais-je précipitamment avant de l'embrasser.

Ce baiser que je voulais doux au départ se transforma bien vite en une danse guerrière entre nos deux langues. Une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur ma nuque, Bella tentait de prendre le contrôle de notre étreinte en m'attaquant plus sauvagement encore, mordillant ma lèvre inférieur. Ne voulant pas lui laisser ce plaisir, je plaquais son bassin contre le mien et la fit reculer contre le mur jusqu'à l'y faire percuter, l'embrassant plus sauvagement encore, la faisant atteler, j'attaquais alors son cou, l'embrassant et le mordillant tour à tour. Les bruits qu'elle produisait rendirent mon érection encore plus forte, me faisant gémir lorsqu'elle se frottait contre moi, s'amusant de me voir ainsi à sa merci; je lui rendis la pareil en la soulevant et la forçant à entourer ses jambes autour de ma taille. Sa respiration devint aussi saccadée que la mienne, gémissant à mes caresses sur ses fesses si parfaites. Sa peau à la fois dure et douce me rendait fou, je tendis la main pour défaire la serviette qui retenait le corps de ma belle emprisonnée.

« Miss Swan, vous êtes toujours là ? »

Je cessais mon geste tandis qu'elle se raidit brutalement, cessant de respirer totalement. Mais genre, vraiment arrêter. Lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard interrogateur, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, comme si elle venait de se rappeler qu'il fallait respirer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à la porte, puis descendant enfin de mes hanches, elle me fit signe d'aller ouvrir avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain.

« Miss Swan ? »

J'ouvris de nouveau la porte, avant de tourner précipitamment le dos à la dizaine d'homme qui montaient l'instrument pour me concentrer sur la vaisselle des verres de vin. J'entendais les hommes s'activer dans mon dos pendant que je tentais de reprendre possession de mon corps.

« Bon, et bien nous allons vous laisser, fit sèchement le garçon dont j'ignorais toujours le nom, vous direz à Miss Swan que si elle a un problème avec le piano, mon patron et moi-même nous feront un plaisir de l'aider.

- Je lui transmettrais le message. Bonne soirée, messieurs ! »

Une fois les ouvriers partis, je m'effondrais dans le sofa, un large sourire aux lèvres en repensant à mon baiser avec la splendide créature qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain.

« Remis de tes émotions ? »

Je ne l'avais pas entendu sortir, mais bon Dieu, une fois que je la vis, je ne pus détourner mon regard. La robe argentée qu'elle venait de revêtir dévoilait la totalité de son dos d'une blancheur parfaite, le tissu n'étant retenue que par une chaînette au niveau de ses omoplates, puis descendant en moulant ses hanches, me donnant un aperçu de ses courbes si parfaites. (2)

« - Si tu espère que je m'en remette en débarquant ainsi vêtue, tu te trompe largement, Miss Bella, dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle, j'aimerais bien poursuivre ce que l'on avait commencé tout à l'heure, parce que vois-tu, j'aime finir ce que j'entreprends, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille, faisant courir mes mains le long de ses reins.

- Moi de même. Hélas, le temps joue contre nous et il est largement temps que je me mette en route pour le Cotton Club.

- Tu souhaites retrouver ton Jasper Chéri, en réalité ! Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? fis-je d'un ton faussement indigné.

- Parfaitement, Mr Cullen, mais vous êtes un jouet particulièrement… appréciable, murmura-t-elle en me léchant le lobe de l'oreille. »

N'y tenant plus, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassa amoureusement, me retenant en sachant qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'emballe de trop.

Nous nous rendîmes donc au Cotton Club en taxi, tentant d'ignorer la tension qui régnait entre nous. Ou plutôt, je tentais de réfréner mon envie de la prendre dans le taxi.

Une fois arriver à bon port, je sortis pour lui ouvrir la porte, lui prenant la main afin de l'aider à sortir du véhicule. Nous avions à peine posé un pied sur le gigantesque tapis de l'entrée que retentit un sifflement.

«- Et bien, j'en connais deux qui ne perdent pas leur temps, ricana Jasper, Bella, tu passes dans vingt minutes, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme qui se tenait à mes côtés. Celle-ci se tourna alors vers moi.

- On se voit après ma représentation, Edward ? Je vais essayer de ne pas trop _penser_ à toi pendant que je joue, rajouta-t-elle à mon oreille, envoûtante.

- Et moi je vais tâcher de ne pas sauter sur la scène pour t'embrasser, répondis-je sur le même ton, avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur son front.

- Et bien, repris Jasper après que la porte se fut refermé derrière Bella, ça n'a pas traîné mon vieux, fit-il en m'assénant une claque magistral dans le dos. T'en es raide dingue, ma parole !

- C'est à cause de mon sourire idiot quand je la regarde ou parce que je ne fais justement que la regarder que tu dis ça, Jazz, rigolant de moi-même.

- Hum… un peu des deux ! »

Le temps passa à vitesse réduite, me faisant trépigner d'impatience. Je remarquais à peine l'arrivée d'Alice qui avait eu un rendez-vous avec Jazz en début de soirée.

Au bout d'un temps qui me parut une année, Bella entra enfin en scène. Elle se plaça debout derrière le micro et, prenant une longue respiration, commença à chanter en français d'une voix langoureuse (1):

_Cet homme me rend dingue_

_Ces yeux me dévorent, me dégustent_

_Je ne peux résister_

_Ses mains s'emparent de mon âme en même temps que mon corps_

_Je lui appartient de tout mon être_

_Rendez-vous en enfer_

_On se revoit que l'autre côté, mon amour_

_Que cette nuit me consume, _

_Me dévore,_

_Je n'en ai que faire_

_Rendez-vous en enfer_

_Ta bouche m'attaque_

_Mon corps s'enflamme_

_Te rejoignant dans une danse langoureuse_

_Dangereuse_

_Entre nos deux corps déchaînés _

_Je ne peux te résister_

_Je t'appartiens_

_Tu es mon Maître, à présent_

_Rendez-vous en enfer_

_On se revoit que l'autre côté, mon amour_

_Que cette nuit me consume, _

_Me dévore,_

_Je n'en ai que faire_

_Rendez-vous en enfer_

Mon esprit était envoûté, Bella avait abaissé sa barrière et, tout en chantant, se remémorait notre étreinte. Sa voix sensuelle m'enflamma, et je dus me retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus et de la prendre devant le public du Club. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa chanson, je me rendis compte en sondant les pensées présentes, que peu de personne avaient compris les paroles plus qu'osées, je pouvais même dire qu'ils se restreignaient à environs six personnes : Bella, Jasper, Alice, un couple au fond de la salle et moi-même. J'en fus quelque peu soulagé.

Sous les applaudissements, Bella s'inclina et pris place derrière le piano et chanta un répertoire plus classique : Blue moon de Billie Holiday, (I love you) for a sentimental reasons, et autres titres que je ne reconnus pas : son esprit, toujours ouvert à mes intrusions, me transmettait ses sensations, son émotion à jouer du jazz. Je fermais les yeux et vivais l'instant à travers ses pensées.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se leva et salua les spectateurs une dernière fois avant de disparaître derrière la scène, fermant de nouveau son esprit. Je pris cela comme une contre-invitation à la rejoindre. Je me tournais alors vers Jasper qui nous avait rejoint au début de la représentation de notre amie, me regardant, avec un sourire à s'en bloquer les zygomatiques.

« - Aucun commentaire, je vous pris, M. le portier, grognais-je mal à l'aise

- Mais voyons, mon p'tit Ed, comment pourrais-je faire des commentaires sur quelque chose qui est TELLEMENT évident ! ricana Jazz

- Bizarrement, à chaque fois que je reviens de la scène, tu taquines toujours quelqu'un, fit Bella en arrivant derrière nous.

- Tu étais magnifique, lui dis-je doucement tandis que Jazz faisait signe à Emmet de nous rejoindre, et ta première chanson m'a rendu toute chose, ajoutais-je en prenant sa main.

- Je l'ai moi-même composé, je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu, répondit-elle timidement.

- En parlant de cette chanson, s'imissa Emmet, pourrais-tu me traduire les paroles en anglais Bella ?

- Je ne crois pas, j'ai bien envie de te laisser croupir dans ton ignorance, petit barman, lança Bella en rigolant.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, ajouta Jazz ! Au fait, je vous présente officiellement Alice, ma fiancée annonça-t-il fièrement, en tendant la main à cette dernière qui revenait des toilettes.

- Félicitation à vous deux, m'exclamais-je en même temps que Bella et Emmet, faisant sourire nos deux tourtereaux.

- Bella ! Contente de te revoir, je savais qu'on s'entendait trop bien pour ne plus se revoir, lança alors joyeusement Alice, sous nos yeux médusés.

- Moi de même Alice, mais je suis tout de même surprise, le monde est vraiment petit, dit ma Belle.

- Effectivement ! approuva chaudement la fiancée de mon ami.

- Attendez cinq minutes, vous vous connaissez d'où ? interrogea Jazz, totalement perdu.

- D'une boutique de vêtement, s'exclama Alice. »

La soirée se poursuivit paisiblement, ma main ne quittant pas le dos de Bella. Une fois la fermeture annoncée, je me tournais vers cette dernière et, après l'avoir embrassé tendrement, lui susurrais à l'oreille :

« Alors, ça te dis un aller simple pour l'enfer ? »

* * *

(1) les paroles sont de moi-même, n'ayant pas trouvé de chanson qui me convenait.

Lien de la photo sur mon profil

**Commentaire de le SC (super correctrice ^^) :**

Maïdé, Maïdé, on a perdu c0rnii :D

Wahouuu, la chaleur qu'il fait tu trouves pas ? Mais… attends un peu… J'ai beau tenter de aire défiler la page… c'est tout blanc… y a rien… ATTENDS TU VAS ME DIRE QUE T'AS OSE ARRETER LA ?

Oh my God ! Edward, ton fling, VITTTTTTEEE !

* hyperventile * tu es si cruelle ! OUI, JE VEUX FAIRE UN ALLER SIMPLE EN ENFER !

emmenez- moooooii ! ^^

Ok, inspire… expire… :P

Allez j'arrête

Très bon chap' choupinette ! quelques petites fautes, très vite corrigées (d'inattention pour la plupart rien de bien grave)

J'ai hâte de lire la suite ! Bisous bisous

:B c0rnii


	4. Je te donnerai mon cœur  et il le prit

**Coucou ! Alors tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews et les favoris ! =)**

**Pour ce chapitre, je voulais vous prévenir que c'était la première scène du genre que j'écris, alors soyez indulgent ^^ (Il me semble que tout le monde appelle les scènes de sexe « LEMON » sur ce site alors disons qu'il ne manque plus que le sel et la tequila ! ****) **

**... et vous découvrirez la signification du titre en lisant ce chapitre ^^**

**toujours un grand merci à ma bêta c0rnii ^^**

**Et surtout : enjoy )**

**Bye !**

**NB : j'ai fais un ch'tite playlist non exhaustive (ça rend bien, hein ? ^^) des musiques que j'écoute en écrivant cette histoire. Le lien est sur mon profil :p**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Je te donnerai mon cœur et il le prit.**

Bella POV

« - Alors, ça te dis un aller simple pour l'enfer ?

- Je n'attends que cela, cher Hadès (1) », lui dis-je doucement alors que nous nous étions abrités sous l'entrée du Club pour échapper à la pluie torrentielle qui tombait.

Pour toute réponse, Edward me mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, émettant un grognement d'impatience.

Hélant un taxi, nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur, donnant au chauffeur mon adresse.

Durant le trajet, la tension était palpable. Je rongeais mon frein pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, m**e** contentant de me perdre dans la contemplation oh ! combien passionnante de rues qui défilaient derrière la vitre. C'est alors que je sentis sa main glisser sur ma jambe, remontant peu à peu vers le haut de ma cuisse. Je me retournais vers le propriétaire de ladite main qui, l'air de rien, gardait les yeux fixés sur la route, un sourire diabolique accroché aux lèvres. Je décidai alors de le prendre à son propre jeu et, tandis que sa main montait inexorablement, je posai**s** la mienne directement sur son entre jambe que je massais légèrement. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que je vis son sourire se transformer en une grimace. Sa main glissa alors du haut de ma cuisse vers l'intérieur, me procurant un léger tressaillement, et alla se caler contre mon bassin pour ne plus en bouger. Lâchant un petit sourire, je retirais ma main de son pantalon pour la reposer sur son épaule aussitôt suivit par mon menton. La tête posée près de son visage, je respirais son odeur et ferma**is** les yeux d'aise.

« - Bella, pourrais-tu arrêter de me souffler dans le coup, parce que sinon j'ai bien peur de bouleverser les mœurs du conducteur, me murmura Edward.

- Je te fais de l'effet à ce point ?, lui demandais-je, avec un air faussement timide, sachant très bien l'emprise que j'avais sur les humains.

- Tu n'as pas idée, me dit-il en pivotant, appliquant un baiser dans mon cou tout en faisant remonter sa main le long de mon buste, et j'ai bien envie de te le montrer.

- hum… »

J'étais surprise de mes réactions face à cet homme… Je crois que j'en étais mordue !

Heureusement pour mes nerfs, le taxi arriva bientôt à destination et nous pûmes sortir sous le regard réprobateur du conducteur qui avait dû supporter tous mes rires et gémissements pendant que mon amant continuait à me peloter allègrement.

Nous nous mîmes à courir en rigolant comme des gosses jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de mon immeuble pour éviter de se faire tremper. J'eu un mal de chien à faire rentrer la clé dans la serrure sous la torture que mon homme s'appliquait à m'infliger jamais des chatouilles ne m'ont fait autant rire ! Une fois arrivés dans la cage d'escalier, Edward, dans un regard pétillant, me proposa une course… Course que je perdis de bonne grâce.

« - Tu n'es même pas essoufflée, Bella ! Se plaignit le vainqueur en me voyant arrivée toute souriante.

- J'avais peur de te faire peur en arrivant avant toi, dis-je en rigolant, mais restant honnête.

- Peu importe, tant que tu gardes ton souffle pour plus tard, ricana-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

- A vos ordre**s** ! » fis je souriante en me mettant au garde à vous. J'ouvris alors la porte de mon appartement dans un grand geste théâtral.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras en m'embrassant fougueusement, tout en faisant claquer la porte avec son pied. Il me fit reculer jusqu'à me faire tomber sur le canapé, nos corps collés l'un à l'autres, les yeux dans les yeux, tel des danseurs de tango. Une fois allongée sous lui, sa langue jouant avec la mienne, son corps brûlant et fiévreux contre le mien, j'espérais au fond de moi-même que je puisse me contrôler. Je sentis alors sa main remonter le long de mes reins jusqu'à ma nuque, me faisant oublier le fil de mes pensées en même temps que la soif qu'il m'inspirait. Mais j'émis tout de même un grognement lorsque, voulant embrasser ma nuque, sa gorge fut à la hauteur de ma bouche mais bien vite, sa tête descendit lentement le long de mon buste, faisant descendre les larges bretelles de ma robe. Ses baisers enflammèrent ma peau de glace il frémit quelque peu à mon contact mais ne fit aucun commentaire, continuant sa descente. Lorsqu'il atteignit mon nombril, mon corps se cambra, sentant la tension s'accumuler en moi. Je poussai**s** un soupir de plaisir, frissonnant de tout mon être.

« - Tu as froid ma belle ? me s'enquit alors mon amant, tu es glacée.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas… Edward… ! »

Ce soupir d'impatience le fit sourire et il m'enleva alors entièrement ma robe, poussant un gémissement lorsqu'il me vit nue. Ma peau blanche de vampire était alors éclairée par le clair de lune, ma poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement, preuve de ma respiration haletante. Il eu alors un sourire carnassier et se jeta alors sur moi, telle une proie. Dieu que j'aimais ce sourire !

« - Bella, tu es sublime… » Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, me mordillant le lobe.

Pour toute réponse, je poussai**s** un grognement et nous fis basculer, échangeant nos positions.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, le dominant avec un sourire victorieux. J'entrepris alors d'onduler mes hanches, le faisant pousser des soupirs de plaisir et de frustration. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'arrêtais mes mouvements et entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise, bouton par bouton, léchant sa peau mise à nue. Il ne résista pas longtemps, se redressant au bout de quelques secondes, soulevant rapidement sa chemise en un geste emplit d'impatience et de désir et la balançant à travers la pièce avant de retourner à mes lèvres gonflées de désir. J'avais toujours les jambes autour de ses hanches, nous tenions face à face, nous embrassant sauvagement. Je fis alors glisser mes mains de son torse musclé à son pantalon et entrepris de le déboutonner. Il frémit de nouveau à mon contact glacé, mais ne se plaignit pas pour autant, se contentant de grogner en mordillant la peau de mon cou. Je fermais alors les yeux pour ne pas voir ses veines qui palpitaient sous mes yeux, mais son odeur se fit alors encore plus forte, me faisant grogner un peu trop fort. Il leva alors les yeux et me jeta un regard interrogateur, auquel je répondis en m'écartant de lui et en lui enlevant définitivement don pantalon. Son boxer était gonflé par son érection grandissante, m'arrachant un sourire de satisfaction. Doucement, je lui fis glisser son vêtement, mais il ne me laissa pas finir mon geste, lui faisant subir le même sort qu'à sa chemise : mon homme n'était vraiment pas patient, et tant mieux, parce que moi non plus !

Il se redressa alors brusquement, et je sentis que son regard avait quelque peu changé. Il me releva et, me posant une main sous la gorge, il avança tout en me faisant reculer, les lèvres tordues par un sourire. Je heurtais bientôt violemment le mur qui trembla quelques secondes au choc. Les yeux de mon amant me dévoraient toujours, il me lécha alors consciencieusement le cou, avant d'arracher littéralement mon soutient gorge, assénant la même sentence à ma culotte quelques secondes plus tard. Je gémis sous sa domination, prenant enfin du plaisir avec un humain… Seuls les vampires m'avaient fait ressentir ce genre de chose. La tension, le désir, la passion… un cocktail explosif mais tellement divin !

Nos langues se mélangèrent encore, plus brutalement, plus sauvagement qu'auparavant. Ses mains caressaient alors l'intérieur de mes cuisses, tandis qu'une de mes mains labourait son dos et que l'autre, enfouit dans ses cheveux cuivrés, je plongeais toujours plus profondément contre ma bouche. Soudain, je retins un cri de surprise sentant que sa main caressait mon sexe. Ses mouvements étaient lents et profonds, me faisant grogner de contentement. Le dos toujours acculé contre le mur, j'étais soumise à sa longue, une douce torture. N'en pouvant alors plus, je le fis pivoter et, le faisant retirer sa main de mon entre jambe, je descendis au niveau de son pénis, terriblement gonflé par le plaisir. Je me mis à le lécher, prenant plaisir à observer le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui. Je sentis bientôt sa main à l'arrière de ma tête, s'agrippant à mes cheveux et, n'attendant rien d'autre comme signe, je le pris totalement dans ma bouche. Ses gémissements torturés ne firent que ressortir mon instinct sauvage, le plaquant alors d'une main tandis que mes mouvements s'accéléraient, brutalement. Ma langue s'enroulait sur toute sa longueur, jouant du pouvoir que j'avais sur lui, c'est alors qu'il commença à se mettre en mouvement, envoyant des coups de buttoir contre le fond de ma gorge, me faisant toujours plus mouiller de plaisir. Lorsqu'il éjacula en moi je souris et, tout en le regardant dans les yeux, je me mis à la nettoyer consciencieusement. Son regard devint plus que jamais noir de désir.

« - Bella… je te jure que tu vas prendre !

- On va voir ça, Edward… En es-tu vraiment capable ? » Répliquais-je, plus animale que jamais.

D'un mouvement de la main, il me fit alors tomber sur les fesses et, se mettant à mon niveau, il m'allongea et se cala entre mes jambes. Sa langue entra alors en contact avec mes lèvres, léchant mon sexe si mouillé pour lui. Les minutes qui suivirent me semblèrent durer une éternité, mon corps se cambrant par à-coups, laissant échapper des gémissements de plus en plus prononcés. Lorsque enfin je sentis mes parois se contracter, je poussais un cri de plaisir, ne quittant pas des yeux l'homme qui me regardait toujours aussi avidement. Ce dernier remonta alors rapidement jusqu'à mon visage, m'embrassant alors avec passion et, sans plus attendre, me releva alors les jambes et, les plaçant sur ses hanches, il me pénétra avec force. Nos grognements et soupirs emplissaient l'espace. Sa main pétrissait avec force mes seins durcit par le plaisir, mordillant mes pointes tendues. Ma tête était sur le point d'exploser. Il buttait toujours plus profondément, toujours plus rapidement, toujours plus… C'était un dieu. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Voulant encore plus, il prit de nouveau mes jambes et les plaça sur ses épaules, permettant ainsi à son membre de pénétrer toujours plus profondément en moi. En le dévorant des yeux, je me le représentais transformé blanc étincelant, des yeux brillants, son instinct de chasseur, son sourire carnassier… Et c'est en l'imaginant vampire qu'il éjacula en moi, atteignant son orgasme, le mien le suivant de peu.

Il retomba alors doucement sur moi, lâchant un soupir de pur plaisir. Il me regarda alors dans les yeux, et je vis que sa lueur de folie l'avait quitté. Il me pris alors le visage entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me calais alors contre son torse et écoutais sa respiration revenir tout doucement à la normale.

Lorsqu'il fut endormi, je me dégagea doucement, me relevai et alla déplier le clic-clac. Je pris alors son corps nu dans mes bras, le soulevant sans effort, avant de le reposer doucement sur le lit, reprenant alors ma position initial contre son corps brûlant.

« - hum… grognais-je comme si je venais de me réveiller

- Bonjours, Déesse du sexe, me murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille, avant de me lécher cette dernière.

- Bonjour Edward… Tu sais que je n'ai rien à t'envier, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant doucement, tu es une vrais bête au pieu tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Non, j'ai juste eu le temps de prendre une petite douche. Et pour la bête, tu peux dire, rigola-t-il, regarde mon dos, fit-il en pivotant.

- Oh ! Fis-je faussement surprise et un peu honteuse en observant les longues griffures qui s'étalaient sur son dos, certaines avaient saignées et je m'en était occupée durant son sommeil… Je n'avais pas totalement gardé le contrôle de ma force durant cette nuit de folie. Au fait, tu as bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai passé ma nuit avec une magnifique créature… à se demander si elle est vraiment humaine ! Rigola t-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

Je lui rendis son sourire, me voulant naturelle, mais le mien devait plus ressembler à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

- Dis, comment on s'est retrouvé sur le canapé ? reprit-il alors.

- Tu étais tellement épuisé que tu n'as pas remarqué que je t'y ais traîné… je ne supportais pas de dormir sur le sol ! » Grimaçais je en lui tirant la langue… langue qu'il entreprit de mordiller légèrement.

Je me levai alors doucement, écartant le drap qui nous recouvrait jusqu'alors. Je marchais langoureusement jusqu'à la cuisine, consciente de son regard sur mon corps nu.

« - Tu veux manger quelque chose, lui demandais-je alors ? … Hey ho ! Edward ! Lui lançais-je avant d'exploser de rire pour le sortir de sa contemplation.

- Désolé, fit-il, un peu gêné. Tu as quoi ?

- Ah ! Merde, j'ai pas fais les courses, m'écriais-je alors un peu paniquée en me rappelant mes placards vides.

- C'est pas grave, Bella. Je vais aller nous chercher de quoi déjeuner, fit-il avant de se relever, ne voyant pas mes lèvres s'étirer en voyant son sexe en érection.

- Et euh… tu vas y aller dans cet état ? Pouffais-je.

- oh ! Effectivement, dit-il un peu gêné. Mais bon, ça passera… ou peut-être que non finalement », rajouta-t-il, tout sourire, en me fixant pendant que je traversais de nouveau la pièce sensuellement pour m'installer au piano.

Je commençais à jouer la musique de la veille, me contentant de chantonner l'air. Je sentis bientôt ses mains sur mes hanches, me faisant signe de me déplacer sur le côté, ce qui je fis sans arrêter de jouer. Et tandis que je poursuivais la mélodie, mon amant commença à placer quelques accords, avant de se lancer dans une petite improvisation.

J'étais comblée, heureuse, tout simplement, de sentir sa présence à mes côtés, de la nuit de passion que nous avions partagé. Je me mis alors à chanter, prononçant ces paroles qui me semblaient plus que réalistes que jamais, à présent.

Une fois la mélodie achevée, je plaquais l'accord final, les yeux toujours hermétiquement clos. Je respirais un grand coup, afin que son odeur m'envahisse, ses lèvres se posant alors doucement contre les miennes. Poussée par le désir, je me mis à califourchon sur le banc et, en ouvrant les yeux tandis que je m'écartais doucement pour le laisser respirer, je m'aperçu qu'il en avait déjà fait de même. Mes mains allèrent caresser doucement les griffures qui lui zébraient à présent le dos, jouant toujours avec nos langues entrelacées. Il se releva lentement, ne coupant toujours pas notre baiser, me forçant à basculer la tête en arrière. Son souffle se fit bientôt plus erratique, me soulevant alors d'une main et ferma le piano de l'autre, il me cala contre l'instrument et commença à embrasser mon coup, mordillant ma peau, me marquant à son tour. Mes mains dans ses cheveux se crispèrent lorsqu'il me souleva pour me reposer sur la caisse de l'instrument, ses mains me caressant alors les fesses, collant son sexe en érection contre mon humidité grandissante. Nous poussions des gémissements de plus en plus profonds et, fixant son regard dans le mien, il me pénétra doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, posant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Mes gémissements étaient synchronisés sur ses coups de reins, poussant de plus en plus profondément en moi.

« Edward… ! plus… s'il te plait… ! » haletais-je difficilement.

Il ne se fit pas prier et, en un mouvement des bras, il me fit pivoter, me plaquant face contre le piano, me prenant par derrière. Ses coups de reins enfonçaient son pénis toujours plus profondément en moi, me faisant crier de plaisir. Je me retenais de démolir le piano, me rappelant ce qu'il m'avait coûté et que mon fabuleux amant trouverait ça tout sauf naturel. Ses mains me malaxaient les seins, me pinçaient les fesses, parfois je sentais ses dents sur ma peau, me faisant lâcher des cris de plaisir. Ses grognements se firent de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il venait et, sentant mes parois se contracter, il se vida en moi en même temps que j'atteignais mon orgasme. Restant en moi, il me fit de nouveau pivoter et me rassis sur le piano avant de se retirer, laissant en moi une sensation de vide.

Je l'embrassais doucement, tout en lui laissant reprendre son souffle, avant de redescendre de mon perchoir.

« - Vas prendre une douche, Edward, je te rejoindrais peut-être, rajoutais-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt ma belle », fit-il avec un sourire ravageur avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

J'attendis d'entendre l'eau couler avant de me précipiter vers un placard que j'ouvris, laissant apparaître un fond blanc que je fis coulisser, dévoilant ainsi un petit frigo d'où je sortis un poche de sang. Je refermais rapidement le frigo et le placard tout en sirotant rapidement mon petit déjeuner : rester près d'Edward et de son sang si appétissant, sans oublier nos activités sportives, me demandaient une consommation plus régulière, me forçant à puiser dans mes réserves de secours. Rues de New York, préparez-vous : Bella a faim !

Après mon encas rapidement avalé, je jetais la poche vide dans la poubelle, enroulée dans un papier, me rinçait la bouche et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

Lorsque j'ouvris la douche, je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à moi : les gouttelettes d'eau glissaient sur son corps, définissant les contours de ses muscles. Je fixais son corps merveilleux quelques secondes, avant de me rendre compte du regard sur moi.

« - Le paysage te plait ?

- Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, mon beau, dis-je en passant discrètement ma langue sur mes canines, avant d'aller le rejoindre sous le jet d'eau.

- hum… tu sais que tu es sans doute la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu, Bella ? » Ronronna t-il en me caressant la peau.

Nous prîmes donc une douche sensuelle, mais nous contentant de profiter du corps de l'autre, savourant cette intimité. Une fois séchés et habillés, mon amant sortit faire quelques courses, me laissant en plan au milieu de mon appartement sentant le sexe à trois miles à la ronde. Respirant ce musc, témoin de nos ébats, j'ouvris les fenêtres et, après avoir hésité quelques secondes, sautais sur le toit par le velux, surveillant attentivement le retour d'Edward.

Les yeux dans le vague, je laissais mon esprit dérivé au gré de ses envies. En fait, je ne pensais à rien. Mais soudain, une tête cuivrée surgit d'un café en contrebas et, contre toute attente, leva les yeux vers moi. Ma vision vampirique me plongea dans son regard. Et je sombrai. Alice au pays des merveilles qui tombe dans le trou (N/B : pardon, mais là… c'est trop drôle ^^ je l'imagine trop tomber comme une merde "métaphoriquement" bien sur :'D ). Ma rencontre avec le lapin blanc. Mon amour, je ne te quitterai jamais. Mon cœur t'appartient. Douleur. Cris. Mon cœur est parti. Il l'a prit.

**Rome, années 1660**

Une jeune fille attend au détour d'un jardin, le regard fiévreux, les pommettes rougies d'une délicieuse teintes rosée. Elle jette un regard autour puis finis par s'asseoir sur un banc, faisant un petit signe de la main à sa nourrice adorée qui se promène à quelques pas de là. Elle pousse un long soupir, tente de contenir son émotion puis, après avoir fait disparaître d'éventuelles poussières de sa large robe, et reprend peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. Elle semble y parvenir, mais retentit alors une voix grave et suave. C'est _lui_. Son visage s'empourpre alors de nouveau et, en colère contre elle-même pour ne pas pouvoir rester normale devant lui, s'insulte mentalement.

« - Isabella, mon cœur bondit de joie ! Votre présence m'est indispensable à présent, je ne puis plus me contenter de ces demi rencontres à visages cachés ! Déclama l'homme, à moitié caché derrière une haie.

- oh, Vicomte Volturi ! Ne me fait point endurer cela ! Tous les jours mon cœur défaille, de peur que mon père ne me marie à un autre que vous ! Gémit la jeune fille, le cœur en émoi.

- Douce Isabella, n'aillez craintes ! Mon cœur a décidé pour ma raison, j'irai dès ce soir auprès du Comte Tosco, votre père, pour lui demander votre main, murmure le bellâtre.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama la petite brune, oublieuse de toute contenance.

- Je vous le jure, Isabella. »

Elle rougit alors de plaisir, et fit une légère révérence à l'être vicieux qui se trouvait devant elle avant de repartir vers sa nourrice.

L'homme, toujours debout, ricana doucement en voyant la naïveté de la jeune femme. D'un geste élégant, il pivota en appliquant à ses vêtements un mouvement gracieux. Cela faisait près de deux mois qu'il s'amusait avec la jeune créature, rodant autour d'elle et de sa merveilleuse fragrance. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à sa demande : son père avait déjà accepté l'offre d'un certain Jacques Noir (2), un français, dans la trentaine, influent qui possédait un commerce maritime en pleine expansion : c'était un très bon parti en ces temps de domination française et espagnole de pouvoir s'allier à des étrangers.

Le soir venu, Aro Volturi prit soin d'attendre que la belle soit montée dans sa chambre, guettant pour cela la lumière, caché derrière un bosquet de buis de la propriété familiale. Lorsque celle-ci s'éteignit enfin, il courra plié en deux pour atteindre le mur situé en dessous du balcon de sa future victime. Il ramassa alors un caillou qu'il jeta à la fenêtre d'Isabella. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de voir la belle créature sortir sur le balcon. (3)

« - Isabella, ma douce ! Lança le « vicomte ».

- Vicomte ? Mais que faites vous sous ma fenêtre à cette heure si tardive ? Ne deviez vous point converser avec le Comte Tosco, mon père ?

- Hélas oui ! Mais il n'a point voulu entendre ma requête, il a déjà donné sa parole à un étranger de trente ans votre aîné !

- Quelle horrible nouvelle ! Moi qui n'ai que dix huit ans, je vais épouser un vieillard dans la cinquantaine… Que puis-je faire, Vicomte ? Déclara la jeune fille apeurée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma douce, j'ai un plan ! Mais puis-je avoir l'autorisation de monter vous rejoindre pour vous l'exposer plus en détail sans être inquiété des gardes de la maison du Comte Tosco, votre père?

- Bien sûr mon ami, mais faites bien attention à vous ! »

L'homme sourit, il allait enfin pouvoir mettre fin à cette pitrerie stupide : il avait assez joué, et il était temps de prendre son dû. Il s'élança alors le long de la paroi, s'appuyant légèrement sur les pierres de la façade et bondit d'un saut léger sur le balcon où se tenait la jeune femme.

« - Isabella, nous n'avons pas d'autre moyen que de fuir ! Venez vous avec moi ? J'ai assez d'argent pour vous assurez une vie tout à fait convenable, je saurais prendre soin de vous ! Partons en Toscane, à Venise, que dis-je, à Barcelone ! Déclama le jeune homme, n'écoutant que son cœur !

- Oh ! Vicomte, mon amour, mon cœur vous appartient, je ne peux vous quitter ! » S'exclama la jeune femme, émue aux larmes…

…avant de s'effondrer inconsciente sur le sol du balcon.

Aro Volturi prit alors soin d'enjamber sa dulcinée qu'il venait d'assommer pour se diriger vers sa boîte à bijoux posée négligemment sur sa coiffeuse. Il l'ouvrit rapidement puis, après avoir transvaser son contenu dans une sacoche qu'il avait apporté, il se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il prit alors soin de passer sa main entre chaque linge, chaque bout de dentelle pour en ressortir les bijoux et pièces les plus précieuses, doublant ainsi la valeur de son butin. Il sourit de contentement et, après avoir passé rapidement en revu le dessous de matelas, la table de chevet et quelques livres, il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, enjambant de nouveau le corps inanimé de la pauvre idiote, puis parti de la maison avant de disparaître dans la nuit en courant.

[…]

« … ella… Isabella ! Isabella, ma petite ! »

La jeune fille s'éveilla alors en un bond et, pivotant la tête autour d'elle tenta de se rappeler où elle était. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, honteuse de sa conduite et de sa naïveté, elle fondit en larme. Elle laissa croire à son père qu'un homme s'était introduit la veille dans sa chambre et, ne sachant pas qu'elle était cette ombre, elle était allée sur le balcon où elle avait alors perdu connaissance.

Dans l'après midi, un médecin était venu vérifier son intégrité corporelle au niveau de son intimité, auquel avait fait suite son père qui lui annonça ses fiançailles avec M. Noir.

Bella se retrouva donc devant l'autel avec à ses côté son futur mari. Elle avait passé ces deux derniers mois dans le brouillard et elle n'en était toujours pas sortie, ne se posant ainsi pas de question sur les événements qui se déroulaient autour d'elle, toujours choquée par la traîtrise de son amant. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans une chambre avec pour toute compagnie son nouvel époux, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais se dit que de toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que celui de son père, et maintenant de son époux. C'est donc dans un état second qu'elle se donna corps et âme à l'homme séduisant qui lui servait de mari.

« - Isabella, allez-vous bien ? Vous êtes étrangement distante, s'inquiéta le jeune homme allongé sur le lit, après l'avoir possédé plusieurs fois cette nuit là.

- oh, ce n'est rien. Je me disais juste qu'avec un époux comme vous, j'aurais sûrement droit à une vie heureuse, murmurais-je sans trop y croire.

- Vous me donneriez votre cœur en retour? Demanda l'homme avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

- Mais mon cœur vous appartient déjà, je suis votre femme jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », répondit-elle tendrement en retour.

Une douleur fulgurante lui arracha alors un cri, avant qu'une main puissante ne vienne masqué sa bouche pour étouffer ses hurlements pendant qu'il se nourrissait de son sang. Isabella ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son époux la bouche ensanglantée, possédant des canines acérées anormalement longues et un regard envahit par la folie. Elle le vit alors avec horreur lacérer son propre poignet, faisant apparaître du sang étrangement sombre, réprimant un haut-le-cœur Isabella détourna le regard avant de sentir la main du monstre se plaquer sur sa nuque, la forçant ainsi à avancer sa propre bouche vers l'immonde liquide qui s'épanchait doucement.

« Bois, si tu veux vivre. », lui ordonna Jacques.

La jeune fille avait à présent la bouche contre le poignet, le nez écrasé contre la peau. Et elle su qu'il disait vrai : si elle ne buvait pas, elle mourait étouffée.

Quelque chose en Isabella se brisa, faisant apparaître une lueur au fond de ses yeux, entre joie et haine. Elle ouvrit alors lentement ses lèvres, aspirant alors goulûment le liquide répugnant, mais qui avait cependant un étrange pouvoir attracteur, sans jamais quitter les yeux de son époux. Dès lors, elle bu avec avidité, plaquant le poignet de son époux toujours plus près de sa bouche avide. Le vampire regarda sa femme se délecter de son sang, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, mais bientôt, il détacha la jeune femme et la repoussa loin de lui. Il fit glisser sa chevalière de son index à son majeur et se rapprocha de sa future descendante.

« Isabella Swan, de par cet échange de sang je vous déclare mienne. Votre cœur m'appartient jusqu'à la rupture du contrat qui nous lie. Acceptez alors cette marque, symbole de votre appartenance à ma personne, Jacob Black dit Jacques Noir. »

Il appliqua alors sa chevalière après l'avoir léché sur la peau de la jeune fille au niveau de sa clavicule, cette dernière le regardait alors avec des grands yeux effrayés, se mettant bientôt à hurler de douleur. Son géniteur ignora superbement ses implorations pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent avant de retirer le bijou. La jeune fille, qui était tombée dans l'inconscience, ne sentit pas son géniteur l'étendre sur le lit avant de l'envelopper dans un drap. Isabella ainsi saucissonnée quitta bientôt le matelas pour l'épaule de son époux qui franchit la fenêtre et atterrit lestement au pied de la propriété de sa belle-famille. Il s'éloigna rapidement avec son imposant bagage, sans un regard en arrière.

[…]

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, éblouit par l'éclat de la lumière. Elle poussa un grognement qui la surpris, avant de rouvrir les yeux pour la seconde fois, papillonnant deux ou trois fois des paupières. La petite brune découvrit les branches d'un arbre qui ondulaient aux grés du vent. Une légère brise caressa un instant son visage, lui arrachant un soupire de bien-être. Soudain, elle prit conscience qu'elle ignorait totalement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle se releva brusquement – vraiment trop – pour s'arrêter net en se rendant compte de l'anormale vitesse d'exécution de son geste. Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourai et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle : un magnifique lac s'offrait à elle, scintillant de mille feux face à l'éclat du soleil, un hêtre et un imposant saule pleureur brodant la rive où la femme se trouvait, créant ainsi un endroit magique, hors du temps. Elle nota alors la présence d'un petit chalet à une centaine de mètres d'elle, semblant tenir debout plus par l'action du Saint Esprit que par la solidité de ses fondations. Elle resta encore quelques secondes à admirer le paysage avant de se retourner.

« Bonjour, je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillé. »

Elle hurla et fit un bond d'une dizaine de mètres en arrière, grognant comme un animal enrager.

« - Et bien, ce n'est pas des manières à avoir en face de son époux et géniteur ! Ricana Black

- Qui êtes vous ! Et que m'avez-vous fait, monstre ! Feula la belle.

- Mais je n'ai fait que prendre ce que vous m'offriez, votre cœur ! Sourit hypocritement son mari.

- Vous… Vous avez bu mon sang ! s'exclama alors la femme horrifiée en se remémorant la nuit précédente.

- Et vous le mien, si je me rappelle bien ! De plus, vous voilà mienne, alors cessez toute cette comédie et approchez-vous, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Je… » Tenta t-elle de répliquer avant de se rendre compte que son corps luttait. Sa peau se mit alors à la brûler, et c'est, horrifiée, qu'elle découvrit la marque apposée sur sa clavicule. Soudain, la douleur se fit plus forte au niveau de la marque, la forçant à avancer d'un pas en direction de son bourreau. Lorsque enfin elle abandonna la lutte, la douleur disparue, se retrouvant alors dans les bras de son mari.

« - Maintenant que tu as appris l'autorité, je vais t'expliquer qui tu es, murmura-t-il doucement en lui caressant le dos.

- Qui je suis, chuchota-t-elle, toujours bouleversée.

- Mais oui ma belle, tu es à présent ma femme et descendante Isabella Black, vampire nouveau née », déclara-t-il, tout sourire.

La femme fixa alors un point à l'horizon, serrant silencieusement les dents de rage. Lorsqu'elle les releva, elle se jura « _Moi, Bella Swan, du nom de feu ma mère, je jure de tuer cet homme_ », fixant les grands yeux verts de son époux qui la regardaient intensément.

**New-York, années 1930**

Quand je perdis contact avec ses yeux, je me secouai vivement la tête, tentant vainement de vider mon esprit de ces souvenirs douloureux. Je n'étais plus cette gamine geignarde, faible et naïve : j'étais Bella Swan, vampire depuis 230 ans, libre depuis 117 ans. J'eus un sourire carnassier en pensant à la douce agonie de mon géniteur que j'avais empoisonné avec du sang de vampire, ma main posée là où était autrefois apposé la marque d'appartenance à mon maître. En effet, s'il y avait bien un moyen de tuer un vampire à petit feu, s'était bien de le forcer à boire une grande quantité de sang de sa race. Celui-ci se vide de toutes ses forces avant de le mener vers la mort véritable à travers une terrible et lente agonie. Je me remémorai alors les propos de mon ancien maître : « pitié, sauve moi, je te redonnerai ta liberté ! » je lui avais alors craché que ma liberté, je ne l'aurais que quand sa misérable existence aurait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Mon regard se fit alors douloureux pendant que j'admirais la bague qu'il lui avait autrefois appartenue et qui était à présent fixée à mon index, comme le voulait la tradition des vampires.

« - Bella ? Mais tu es complément folle de t'asseoir sur ce toit ? Tu es inconsciente ou simplement suicidaire ? S'époumona Edward en rentrant précipitamment dans l'appartement, essoufflé de l'ascension.

- hu hu hu… il en faut plus pour me tuer, mon beau, ricanai-je doucement avant de me reprendre, alors, tu as fais tes petites emplettes ?

- Moui, grogna-t-il, toujours furieux de voir sa belle risquer sa vie.

- Alors à table ! M'exclamais-je toute joyeuse de changer de conversation.

- Tiens, un café noir. Combien de sucre ?

- Aucun, merci, susurrais-je avant de m'emparer de la boisson répugnante. Dis, tu as mis pas mal de temps, tu as rencontrer du monde ?

- Euh, je… » Hésita-t-il avant de pousser un soupir en voyant le regard plein d'innocence que je lui lançais, finissant par craquer en me disant qu'il avait vu un de ses « collègues » qui lui avait donné rendez-vous.

_Innocente… ! Ben voyons! T'as peut-être un beau cul mais tu n'échapperas pas à mon pouvoir, petit mortel !_

Il m'avoua alors qu'un imprévu lui raccourcissait ses vacances, le forçant à prendre l'avion l'après-midi même. Je laissai échapper un grognement de frustration, tentant de me convaincre moi-même que je pourrais toujours le violer dès son retour.

« - Tu es déjà dépendante de mon corps, ma belle ? Ricana-t-il, visiblement fier de son impact sur ma personne.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Ed, dès ton retour je monopolise ton petit cul et tu ne sors pas de chez moi ! Grognais-je, menaçante.

- Si on m'avait dit que tu me sortirais un jour cette phrase la première fois que je t'ai vu, je me serais largement foutu de la gueule du pauvre type ! Rigola-t-il avant de revenir sérieux, je suis désolé Bella, mais je dois partir à 13h30, et il est déjà midi. Prends soin de ton corps pendant mon absence… mais seule ! Rajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Me demanderais-tu l'exclusivité de ma plastique, Edward Cullen ? Répondis-je, bluffée par son audace.

- Bien évidement, je n'ai pas envie de me morfondre tout seul en pensant au corps d'un misérable insecte sur le tient ! Lança-t-il, choqué.

- Pfff… Dégage avant que je change d'avis ! Soupirais-je dédaigneusement en me mettant dos à lui.

- Comme si tu pouvais aller voir ailleurs après avoir jouer avec mon corps sublime », me murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de la lécher.

Je laissais échapper un grognement et l'embrassa doucement après m'être retournée vers lui.

« Va et prends soin de ton petit cul, jeune prétentieux !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime ! » Me lança-t-il avec un nouveau clin d'œil en franchissant le pas de ma porte qui se referma derrière lui.

Je restai plantée là comme une coquille saint jacques, avec une tasse de café fumante entre les mains et la gueule béante, bouleversée par cette crapule, ce bandit de grand chemin, cette vermine, ce misérable humain et son magnifique petit cul !

* * *

(1) instant culture ! Hades : dieu grecque de l'enfer

(2) De quoi ? Vous insinuez que ce noms subtilement trouvé n'est qu'autre que la pâle traduction de Jacob (alias jake) Black ? Comment osez vous ? … avoir raison ! ^^

(3) J'ai parfaitement le droit d'abords ! « Roméo et Juliette » était déjà écrit à cette époque ! Na!

PS : profiter de la mièvrerie ambiante, parce que là j'ai mis le paquet !

Bon, ce chapitre était tout léger (heu…), tout mignon (le cul d'Ed ^^) et sans aucune goutte de sang… ou presque !

Prochain chapitre : **Naissance, vie et mort d'un artichaut Partie I**

Ca ne vous parle pas, vous vous demandez _qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom de chapitre tordu qu'elle nous sort encore ?_ et bien vous le saurez … si je le veux bien ! )

Et n'oubliez pas… REVIEWS ! (ou je vous frappe !)

Bye !

PS : si vous n'avez pas d'idées ou que vous êtes un handicapé de la reviews, voici quelques phrases modèles :

- Je t'aime ! Je Te vénère, oh Toi toute puissante ! Laisse moi Te lécher les pieds ! Ton imagination débordante de fait défaillir, Tes joutes verbales me font jouir, merci oh toute Puissante Maud !

- j'aime beaucoup ton histoire, j'ai hâte de lire la suite.

- Pas mal, faut voir la suite.

- Mouis… mais […]

- peu et doit mieux faire

- va te pendre grognasse (NB : si vous me postez ça, je jure de vous faire souffrir de la plus désagréable manière possible… et j'ai beaucoup d'imagination… NIARK NIARK NIARK ! = rire sadique)

**Com' Beta, c'est à toi ! youhou ! .**

« Test Micro. 1..2..1…2 OK

On est parré Jacky prêt au décollage… Youhou, je vogue en ce moment même dans les abîmes du plaisir ^^

Non, vraiment supers Lemons, tu m'as donné chaud :P

C'est vrai que Ed' 0_0 a un magnifique petit cul ! *bave * bien musclé, bien proportionné tout ça !

Moi je dis…. MIAM MIAM j'ai hâte la suite !

C'est toujours un réel plaisir de te corriger ma Belle et d'avoir ton chapitre en avant-première !

Bix Bisous les p'tis choux !

C0rnii )

PS : il déchire le nom de ton nouveau chapitre :DD j'ai envie de savoir qui est l'artichaut moi ! :')

**Com de l'auteur :**

Pour ce qui est de l'artichaut… je pense qu'il y aura des surprises… des idées ? ^^ le gagnant aura droit au chapitre en avant première ! (ça ne marche pas pour toi, chère bêta p)

Et tout le plaisir est pour moi, C0rnii =)

bye


	5. INFO SPECIALE ms ça va pas vs plaire!

Bonjours bonjours ! Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! Voyez-vous j'ai mes partiels dans moins de 20 jours et comme je suis en médecine… j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot ! (Sans compter le retard que j'ai accumuler T.T) Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'accélérais le rythme des sorties pendant les vacances et je publierais une nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter dont je suis particulièrement contente, appelée la Vengeance du Serpent ! (J'avoue que je préfère même un peu à Sombre Musique ^^')

Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon (tout petit) mois jusqu'aux vacances et à la prochaine !

Bye !

Maud.


End file.
